Kinzoku heart
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi finds and saves Yami from the cold winter, but it seems Yami hides a great secret. Blah, Puzzleshipping and stuff.
1. The saviour in the woods

Diao: 'Either you keep forgetting, or you're a rule breaker'.

Me: 'Teehee. A bit of both'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Me: 'Well…where did this come from? I remember reading a book way long ago about similar to this story (I ain't giving it away) Of course I could only remember the theme to it, nothing else much of the book, I don't even remember the name of the book! But I was thinking about it and then this sort of merged and formed. So, yeah. It should be good'.

Diao: 'Hell of an explanation'.

Me: 'I know. I just thought I'd give it credit and stuff. I just hope in the end it doesn't turn out exactly like the book. Which would be bad as I can't remember any part of it'.

Diao: 'Nice'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-The saviour in the woods

Yugi woke up and looked out the window of his bedroom window, looking at the snow that had set in since the night, he smiled looking out at the white surroundings.

Yugi was eighteen, he had an active imagination and was a sweet person. He lived with his grandfather in their small town, Yugi had to care for his grandfather and did most of the chores around the house. Of course he didn't mind as long as he was helping his grandfather out.

He removed himself from the window and changed into some fresh clothes. He picked up a book that laid next to his bed, he then jogged downstairs to see his grandfather already awake.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi greeted.

'Morning Yugi' Solomon replied 'Are you going out?'

'Yeah. I have to return the book' Yugi held it up 'I'll be quick though and I can get something for you if you want'.

'No. I think we have everything we need'.

'Okay. Be back in a min grandpa'.

Yugi headed to the front door, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat before heading out into the snow and into the town.

* * *

As Yugi walked into the town, everyone else started to wake up and walk around the town as well. Yugi greeted everyone he passed as he walked down the streets, he soon came to the bookshop and opened the door.

'Morning Yuuto' Yugi greeted.

Yuuto looked up and smiled at Yugi. Yuuto had been Yugi's grandfathers friend since they had been kids, he ran the local bookshop and often let Yugi borrow books as long as he returned them in good condition.

'Morning Yugi' Yuuto walked over to Yugi 'You're early today'.

'I thought I'd better get this out of the way before I have to do my chores' Yugi held out the book so Yuuto took it 'Can I borrow another one?'

Yuuto chuckled 'Don't you always? Of course you can, but I have nothing new'.

Yugi looked through the bookcases before taking a book out and showing it to Yuuto 'I'll borrow this one'.

Yuuto read the title and chuckled 'That one's your favourite isn't it?'

'Of course. It's so romantic and it always takes me off guard every time I read it'.

Yuuto chuckled again 'Why don't you keep it then?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, I couldn't do that'.

'I insist. It's yours'.

'Really?' Yuuto nodded his head 'Thank you so much!'

Yugi gave him a quick hug 'I have to get back to grandpa. Thank you so much though'.

'Not at all Yugi'.

Yugi gave a quick bow 'Bye then'.

Yugi walked out of the shop and as he walked slowly down the street, he skimmed through a couple of the pages and hugged the book tightly. It was all his to read over and over again.

Then someone pulled it out of his arms, he turned to face the person as he looked through the book uninterested.

'Reading again Yugi?' He asked.

'Yes Katsu' Yugi replied with a sigh.

Katsu was a guy that lived in the same town as Yugi, he was roughly the same age as Yugi and was convinced they were meant for each other. Unfortunately Yugi didn't feel the same way and so for the previous year Yugi had tried to dodge Katsu, but he always seemed to find Yugi.

Katsu observed the book then quickly read the blurb.

'Romance this time?' He chuckled and waved the book 'What do you find good about reading romance in a book when you can find it right in front of you?'

'It's not about getting romance from it' Yugi explained 'It's just entertainment. I happen to enjoy reading, so can you please give me my book back'.

'Do you know what I think? I think you need to start being realistic and take your head out of these books and look for a person worthy of your time, like me'.

'Well, it's a shame we don't all share your thoughts' Yugi made a grab for his book 'Now, if you don't mind. I have to get back to my grandfather'.

'That old coot?'

Yugi turned to glare at Katsu 'That old coot is my grandfather. And I thought you would have more respect for the elders'.

Yugi turned and walked off, leaving a chuckling Katsu behind. It didn't take much for him to do to annoy Yugi.

* * *

As Yugi walked back home he checked that his book wasn't dirty from Katsu touching it. He then looked up when he heard a whine and looked up, a horse ran down the street-making the people step back and watch-and trying to follow it was Yugi's best friend Joey.

Joey and Yugi had been friends since they were kids, Joey acted more like a body guard to Yugi and was always there to protect Yugi whenever he could. He worked at the mansion of the richest people in town, as a stable boy.

'Joey!' Yugi ran over to Joey as he stopped to catch his breath back, Joey looked up at Yugi 'What happened?'

Joey took a couple of more breaths before standing up and facing Yugi.

'I tell you that new horse hates me' Joey panted 'It escaped and if I don't get it back, the lord won't be happy'.

'It's okay Joey' Yugi calmed 'I'll help you get it back. Lets go to my place first'.

Joey nodded and he followed Yugi back to his house.

* * *

As they walked to Yugi's house, they stopped and gaped. Standing in the snow was the same brown horse Joey was chasing, it just stood there looking uninterested in the snow. Joey approached quietly and carefully.

'Little John, you're mine' Joey whispered.

But as he was three feet away from the horse, it looked up and upon spotting Joey reared up, Joey backed away and fell over in the snow, the horse then ran into the nearby woods.

'Joey!' Yugi ran over to Joey and helped him up 'You're right. He doesn't like you'.

The front door opened and they looked up to see Solomon standing at the door.

'What was all that noise?' Solomon asked.

'A horse' Yugi replied 'I'm going to help Joey, can you take my book?'

Yugi threw his book to Solomon, luckily he caught it but noticed that Joey and Yugi was going to go into the woods.

'Where are you boys going?' Solomon asked.

'To get Little John back' Joey answered.

'Be careful! Those woods are dangerous for two teens like you'.

'We will gramps'.

Solomon watched as they walked into the snowy woods, though he was still concerned about them.

* * *

Joey and Yugi walked around, following the tracks the horse made and keeping an eye out.

'Little John!' Joey called out 'Little John!'.

'Why did you name it that?' Yugi asked.

'I didn't, the owners did' Joey explained 'Oh great'.

They looked down at the snow to see the tracks the hooves made had disappeared. Joey ran his hand through his hair.

'A horse isn't that smart' Joey said.

Yugi nodded but looked around when he heard something snap, thinking it was the horse, but he couldn't see anything and started to get nervous.

'J-Joey…what do you think lives in the woods?' Yugi asked.

Joey looked at Yugi then thought about it 'Deer? I dunno. There have been rumours that there are wolves deeper into the woods'.

Yugi looked up at Joey 'Wolves?'

'Yeah. But no one has seen them' Joey looked around 'How about we split up and look for him?'

'B-But…t-the wolves…'

'Yug, there are no wolves. Just a rumour people made so kids won't come in here. Okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Okay. I'll head this way. Good luck Yug'.

Joey walked off in one direction so Yugi walked in the opposite direction, watching everything and anything that moved.

* * *

Yugi had walked deeper into the woods, he was getting more and more nervous as he ventured through the woods, it wasn't so much the wolves that scared him by now. He was sure that there would be ghosts in the forest, every so often he would hear something that sounded like a moan, so he was keeping his eye out for those too.

Yugi then found some tracks representing hooves, he followed them for a few minutes until he found Little John going through the snow looking for something to eat.

'Little John' He looked up as Yugi approached, he took hold of his reins 'Come on, you'll get Joey into trouble'.

Yugi pulled the horse through the snow and back the way they came. There was a creak and another moan, making Yugi stop in his tracks.

'Did you hear that?' Yugi asked. He carried on moving, but kept looking around 'G-Ghosts don't exist right?'

There was another snap making Yugi stop and look around, but he couldn't see anything or anyone around.

'W-Who's there?' Yugi asked 'I-I know you're there, s-so come out'.

Little John reared up suddenly catching Yugi off guard-making him let go of the reins-and he galloped off.

'Little John!' Yugi called out and was about to run after him, but then he stopped when he heard a low growl.

He turned around and saw a wolf ready to pounce and snarling at him, Yugi stood back a little and noticed that there was more wolves coming out from hiding and growled at Yugi. Yugi started to run away from them, and they started to chase Yugi through the forest.

Yugi's foot then caught on a root and he fell into the snow. Yugi sat up and turned around as the wolves caught up with Yugi, they snarled as one was about to pounce on Yugi.

Yugi looked around and found a branch, he grabbed it and swung it right as the wolf lunged at Yugi, instead biting the branch. They struggled with each other.

'Leave me alone!' Yugi cried out.

Then the wolf was knocked off Yugi and it growled at another person. Yugi sat up and backed away, watching the person stand up in front of Yugi. He then turned to Yugi and took the branch out of his hands so he could fight away the wolves, one of the wolves jumped at the man and bit into his arm, he beat it away and turned to Yugi.

'Run! Get away!'

Yugi didn't need to be told twice and stood up, running as fast as he could again leaving the person behind. He kept on running until he stopped and found himself almost running into the horse and Joey.

'Hey Yug, found Little John-Are you okay?'

Yugi nodded and hugged Joey tightly, crying slightly into his chest.

'Yug? Are you sure you're fine?'

* * *

Joey took the horse back to it's stable and Yugi back to his house. Yugi explained what had happened with the wolves and the person who saved him, though Joey and Solomon seemed to miss that information and focused more on the wolves.

'I told you it was dangerous!' Solomon put his arm around Yugi 'But you sure you're alright'.

'Y-Yes' Yugi stuttered 'That…guy saved me. He was so brave and-'

'Who would be stupid to be walking around the woods?' Joey asked, Solomon and Yugi looked up at him 'Apart from us'.

'But it's true! He was there! A-And he got hurt. We have to find him!'

'No you don't. You're not going back out into those woods' Solomon scolded 'Far too dangerous for you'.

'But he could be hurt badly! I have to find him!'

'Yugi, I forbid you to go back into those woods. Do you understand me?'

Yugi sighed and hung his head 'Yes'.

'Good. I don't want to lose my only grandson'.

Yugi nodded, but he still felt disappointed he couldn't go back, Joey ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Thanks for helping though' Joey said 'You saved my butt with the lord'.

'It was no problem'.

'Which reminds me, I have to go back there and make it look like nothing happened. Thanks again Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and Joey left, Solomon stood up 'I'll go get you something warm'.

'Thanks'.

Solomon walked into the kitchen leaving Yugi on his own, he looked out the window at the snowy forest and sighed. Just who was this man that saved him? He wanted to know, he wanted to see him again.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Yeah, who was it?'

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Me: 'I know. It's not that hard to guess. Anyway, I think this story deserves a dedication. To my friend Yami The Romantic, for helping me chose what story to write (Thought of a name as well) and for being a good friend as well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Yami

Diao: 'Why again?'

Me: 'Fan. Me'.

Diao: 'Oh. You should really take a break if you're turning into one of your own fans'.

Me: 'Never!'

Chapter 2-Yami

Yugi kept to his grandfathers promise to not go back into the woods, though he found it hard to do so. He was so worried about the person-whoever he was-that had saved him. He knew he wouldn't be in the woods more and more as the days passed, and yet he couldn't help but worry more. That person had got himself hurt saving Yugi, and Yugi naturally wanted to make sure he was alright, but he was sure that he was long go.

But only after a couple of days, Yugi started having dreams about the person. Though he knew what he looked like, in his dreams he couldn't see him and yet know he was there.

Yugi had to find him.

* * *

Yugi went to go see Joey, though he was still working at the stables, Yugi went nevertheless. He told Joey about his worries and his dream, Joey listened to them all as he carried on working.

'So what do you think?' Yugi asked.

'You want to know?' Joey leaned over the stable door to Yugi 'I think you're thinking too much about this'.

'Joey! He saved my life!'

'I know but…come on Yug. That guy is either long gone or dead'.

'That's a horrible thing to say!'

'Well if he took on the wolves, he probably would be very lucky to survive'.

'I still want to see if I can find him'.

Joey sighed and climbed over the door so he stood next to Yugi.

'He's probably long gone Yug'.

'I know' Yugi looked down and shuffled his feet 'But…I'd feel more relaxed if I went looking for him'.

'Oh no, gramps doesn't want you going back into the woods. And to be honest neither do I'.

'I know but…if I had a horse I'd be really quick and out of harm'.

'Where are you going to get a horse?'

There was a moments silence between them, Joey turned to Yugi who kept watching Joey.

'No way Yug!'

'Please Joey' Yugi begged 'I'll only be gone for half an hour the most'.

'If they realise one of their horses is missing, it'll be me that will get the blame'.

'They'll never notice, they're too rich to notice'.

'And what if they do?'

'Well…umm…say you let it run around for a while to stretch it's legs'.

Joey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms 'Sorry Yug, I can't'.

'Please Joey' Yugi pleaded.

Joey looked at Yugi, noticing that his eyes were larger, cuter and more innocent looking. Joey groaned and hid his face in his hands.

'Don't do it Yugi!' Joey ordered.

'Do what?' Yugi asked.

'That thing…with your eyes' Joey peeked through his fingers to see Yugi was still doing it 'Alright! But for only half an hour, late and I'll drop you in it'.

'Okay' Yugi hugged Joey tightly 'You're the best friend ever!'

'Yeah, yeah'.

* * *

Yugi took one of the horses with help from Joey and headed to the edge of the woods. It started to snow by the time he reached to the woods, he turned to the horse as it shook it's mane to get rid of the snow.

'Half an hour doesn't sound too bad' Yugi said. He climbed up on the saddle and held onto the reins 'I'm sure we'll be fine this time'.

Yugi lead the horse into the woods. The hooves crunched underneath the snow as they proceeded on, Yugi looked around constantly as snow fell off from the leaves, the ghostly moans still echoed around. After walking around the woods for a while and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Yugi sighed and pulled on the reins.

'Come on. I bet our half an hour is up' Yugi said to the horse 'Lets go back'.

Yugi turned the horse around, but as he did it reared up and neighed loudly so it echoed around. Yugi held on tightly and looked around for the wolves which he suspected, but was wrong.

Laying in the snow was the same person that saved Yugi, Yugi couldn't believe he had found him. But he looked unconscious as the snow built up on him. Yugi jumped off the horse-quickly calmed it down-and ran over to the man, turning him over. It was the same guy he was sure. The bite mark still bled on his arm.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked 'Can you hear me?'

But he was unresponsive, so Yugi picked him up and dragged him back to the horse where he laid him over the horse and climbed on himself. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he was going to do anything if it meant he would be helping.

* * *

Yugi rode the horse back to the mansion, Joey stood outside the gates and waited for Yugi to come back, he looked up when he saw Yugi riding back. Yugi pulled on the reins to stop the horse, Joey looked at Yugi then to the lifeless body in front of him.

'Who's that?' Joey asked.

'He's the one that saved me' Yugi explained. He climbed of the horse and pulled the lifeless body off as well 'I think he passed out. So I'm going to take him back to my house'.

'Err…do you need any help?' Joey asked, noticing Yugi struggled with his weight.

'No, I'll be fine' Yugi reassured 'Besides, you have to go back to work'.

'Okay well…good luck'.

Joey took hold of the reins and pulled the horse back in while Yugi dragged the man through the snow and back to his house.

* * *

Yugi managed to drag him back to his house, though it was struggling as he weighed a lot. Yugi came to his front door and pushed it open, dragging the man inside it.

'Grandpa! Can you help me?' Yugi called out.

Solomon came downstairs to see what was going 'Yugi? Who's this?'

'Don't know' Yugi replied 'Can you help me take him to the couch?'

Solomon hurried down stairs and helped Yugi pull the man into the house and onto the couch. Solomon left but quickly came back with some bandages for Yugi to cover his bite mark on his arm, Yugi wrapped it around and kept a close eye on him in case he started to wake up, Solomon pressed his hand against the mans cheek.

'Yugi…I don't think he's even alive' Solomon said quietly.

'No, he is' Yugi protested 'See, he's breathing'.

Solomon looked at his chest as it moved gently up and down 'But he's cold as ice'.

'M-Maybe he's ill' Yugi suggested.

Yugi put his arm down after he finished bandaging it up, he looked up at the mans face and saw that his eyes were opening.

'He's waking up!' Yugi leaned over so he was the first thing he saw 'Are you okay?'

He stared at Yugi for a few moments 'Am…Am I in heaven yet?'

Yugi looked up at his grandfather who shrugged his shoulders 'Umm…not yet'.

'Oh…okay'.

And with that he closed his eyes and turned over on the couch, falling asleep.

'Hey wait' Yugi shook his shoulder 'Don't go to sleep yet. Are you okay? What's your name?'

'Yami' He sighed.

'Yami' Yugi stood up and grabbed a blanket to put over Yami 'Okay Yami. Sleep well'.

Yami nodded and curled up for some sleep. Solomon and Yugi watched for a while but thought it best they left him to sleep and walked into the kitchen.

'What a strange boy' Solomon muttered.

'Yeah' Yugi agreed.

'Where did you find him again?'

Yugi froze where he stood, he knew that if he told his grandfather about going into the woods-even if he did save Yami-he wouldn't be too happy about it. And he wasn't sure what he would exactly do.

'Umm…I found him…' Yugi begun 'Err…in the streets'.

'In the streets?' Solomon repeated.

'Y-Yeah. He was just laying there and no one would help…I thought I'd do the honourable thing'.

Solomon stared at Yugi, like he could tell that he was lying, making Yugi even more nervous about what he told him. But Solomon sighed and patted his grandson on the shoulders.

'You always had a good heart' He said.

Yugi sighed mentally "If only you knew grandpa".

'Well…he seems to be comfortable where he is' Solomon looked back into the living room where Yami slept 'How about we let him rest and see how he is when he wakes up?'

Yugi nodded 'When do you think he'll wake up?'

'I don't know. A few hours I suppose. Don't worry Yugi, he'll feel much better in the warmth'.

Yugi nodded but couldn't help but worry over Yami, though at that moment he seemed to be fine asleep.

'I wonder what he was doing in the snow if was already ill' Solomon muttered 'Anyway, lets get on Yugi shall we?'

Solomon walked back through the living room, giving Yami a glance, and then leaving him on his own. Yugi walked in and stared at the sleeping Yami as well, though his was more of a curious look to it.

"More like…what was he doing in the woods in the first place?" Yugi thought. But he knew that as soon as Yami woke up, he would ask him himself.

*****************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'There! That'll do for a while'.

Diao: 'Are you sure?'

Me: 'No but I like to be. Anyway, hmm…can anyone make a really random and wild guess as to where I'm going with this?'

Diao: 'Hardly'.

Me: 'Yeah, lets say…the clues are misdirecting. Hehehe, purposely'.

Diao: 'You really are a b*tch'.

Me: 'Duh!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Runaway

Me: 'Hehehehe, keep on guessing people!'

Diao: 'In other words, no one has made a successful guess yet'.

Me: 'Only I know! And my friend but that don't count…as such…'

Chapter 3-Runaway

Yami gave a sigh, a quick shiver and opened his eyes finally. He rubbed his eyes, not remembering being in someone's house before, but when the scenery didn't change he sat up and looked around. He stared down at his own hands, they were still the same so he was sure he was alive.

Yami looked up when he heard feet moving around upstairs and then on the stairs. Yugi stopped half way down when he saw that Yami was awake, they stared at each other.

'You're awake' Yugi climbed down the rest of the stairs and stood by Yami 'How are you feeling now?'

'Err…fine' Yami replied 'You're…not a dream?'

Yugi shook his head 'At least I don't hope so'.

Yami stared at Yugi for a few moments, then he lifted his arms up and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face, making him blush slightly. Yami moved his hands around as if he was blind and was feeling Yugi's skin.

'You feel real enough' Yami said.

Yugi smiled 'That sounds good enough to believe this is real'.

Yami nodded and took his hands away, looking around again.

'You sure you're not feeling ill Yami?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to Yugi sharply, looking a little fearful 'H-How do you know my name?'

'You told me' Yugi explained 'Before you fell asleep'.

Yami put his hand on his forehead 'Oh…right…'

Yugi put his hand on his forehead as well 'Do you often forget things?'

Yami shook his head 'Only…if I'm really tired…sorry'.

'That's okay' Yugi stood up 'I bet you're hungry. I can make you some soup, that should help. Does that sound okay?'

Yami nodded so Yugi headed to the kitchen and started cooking, Yami stayed on the couch and waited patiently, taking in his surroundings and looked around.

There was some more footsteps and Yami looked up to see Solomon come down the stairs, Solomon almost missed Yami but when he did spot him he smiled.

'Oh, hello' Solomon greeted 'I didn't see you was awake'.

Yami nodded though he was a little nervous.

'I forgot!' Yugi said walking back in with a tray and a bowl of soup on it 'We must be like complete strangers to you'.

Yugi handed the tray to Yami so he took it.

'I'm Yugi' Yugi introduced 'And this is my grandpa'.

'Hello'.

Yami smiled and turned to his soup, he sipped it and put his hand over his mouth.

'It's hot' He said.

'It is soup' Yugi chuckled.

'Yugi, don't be too long okay?' Solomon warned.

'Okay'.

Solomon walked out leaving them on their own, Yami took another spoonful of soup and sipped it.

'Tastes good' Yami commented.

'Thanks' Yugi sat on the other end of the couch 'Yami…how long was you in the woods for?'

Yami looked up 'Hmm?'

'You know…you was in the woods. You're the one who saved me'.

Yami stared down in thought but looked up at Yugi 'Yeah…I think I remember'.

'How long was you in the woods for?'

Yami shrugged 'A few days I guess…I passed out I think'.

'Yeah, you did. You was so cold Grandpa thought you was dead'.

Yami gave a nervous laugh 'But…I'm not'.

'I know that. You was breathing anyway'.

Yami gave a small sigh and carried on eating his soup.

'I was meaning to ask' Yugi continued 'Why…were you in the woods anyway?'

'Umm…I-I ran away' Yami answered.

'From home?' Yami gave a nod 'Why?'

'I…nobody liked me' Yami explained 'So I thought I'd leave'.

'I'm sure that's not true'.

'It is. They were going to send me away because…' Yami looked up at Yugi briefly before looking back 'Because they didn't like me'.

Yugi sighed 'I suppose it's going to be pointless for me to ask you where you lived right?'

Yami nodded 'I was going to but my own house and live in the middle of nowhere. But…no one does houses in the middle of nowhere'.

Yugi giggled 'I wonder why. Well…I suppose you can stay here for a while'.

Yami perked up 'R-Really? I can?'

'Yeah. We have a spare room so you don't have to sleep on the sofa'.

Yami smiled 'Thank you…no one's been as nice as you have'.

Yugi smiled back 'Well you're a nice person too'.

* * *

Yugi had to do some other things, so Yami promised he would stay where he was until Yugi came back. Yami had pulled the blanket around himself so he could try and keep warm while he thought to himself, mainly about his past.

Then the door opened, making Yami look up and he stared at Joey who stared back.

'You're not Yug' Joey said.

Yami shook his head 'N-No'.

'Joey? Is that you?' Yugi called out.

'Yeah it is'.

Yugi came out and hugged Joey tightly, Joey hugged back but turned to Yami.

'So…does this hero have a name?' Joey asked.

'Yeah' Yugi let go and turned to Yami 'Joey this Yami, Yami this is my best friend Joey'.

'So Yami it is?' Yami nodded 'Well, you saved Yug, so I suppose you're alright'.

Yami smiled slightly 'Thanks'.

'Say Yug, can we talk?'

'Sure'.

Yugi took Joey's hand and pulled him into the kitchen so they were alone and was sure no one would hear their conversation. Joey leaned on the table.

'So, how much do you know of this Yami guy?' Joey asked.

'Not much' Yugi replied 'Only that he ran away from his home. And that was why he was in the woods'.

Joey nodded and crossed his arms in thought, Yugi stood and watched curiously.

'What?' Yugi questioned.

'Well…how do you know he's not lying?' Joey asked.

'He's not lying. He doesn't look the type'.

'Why did he runaway?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'He said that no one liked him so he thought he'd leave'.

'Yug, you do realise this sounds dodgy right?'

Yugi looked up 'What do you mean?'

'Well, what if he's saying he's runaway, what if he ran away because he committed a crime? What if he murdered someone? Or raped-?'

'Joey! H-He doesn't look the type' Yugi defended.

'No one does Yug. They have to do it first before you see it. How do you not know you're keeping a criminal in your house?'

Yugi looked back at Yami in the living room as he laid on the couch, keeping the blanket tightly round his body to keep warm. Yugi turned back to Joey and shook his head.

'No. I don't believe he could' Yugi argued.

'And why not?' Joey questioned.

'If he was a murderer he wouldn't have saved me in the woods before'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'You never know. It could happen'.

'No, I don't think Yami is capable of anything like that'.

Joey sighed 'Fine. Tried to give you some advice, it'll be your fault if he murders you in your sleep'.

Yugi scowled at Joey 'Was that all you wanted?'

'Don't feel so bad' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair 'I'm only looking out for you'.

'I know you are Joey'.

* * *

Yugi finished all of his chores but it was near enough the end of the day. Yugi came back downstairs and was surprised to find that Yami hadn't moved at all, he stayed on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him.

Yugi walked over to Yami, making him look up.

'You actually stayed there?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded 'Have you finished?'

'Yeah. You know, you didn't have to really stay there'.

'Oh…sorry'.

Yugi smiled 'That's alright. How are you feeling now?'

'Umm…a little cold'.

'Oh, I guess it is. How about I'll start a fire?'

Yami nodded so Yugi walked over to their fireplace and picked up a few logs and threw them in before getting a fire started. Yugi shivered slightly as the heat warmed him up a bit too quickly.

'I guess you don't realise how cold it can get in winter' Yugi said, he turned to Yami 'Does that feel better?'

Yami nodded, he grabbed the blanket and slipped off the sofa, seating himself in front of the fire. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the heat.

'This feels so good' Yami said.

Yugi giggled and sat next to Yami 'Yami…tell me about yourself'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Like what?'

'Who was your family? Where did you live?'

Yami turned to the fire and pulled the blanket around him 'I…I lived with my parents…only them'.

'Oh. Where did you live?'

'Far away'.

Yugi sighed "I figured he wouldn't tell me" 'Well…when do you want to go back?'

Yami shook his head 'I can't. They'd just hate me'.

'How do you know? I bet they're really worried about you'.

Yami shook his head and held the blanket tighter 'They won't. They haven't even come looking for me'.

Yugi sighed, knowing he won't get far with trying to find out where Yami had come from. Yami looked around, remembering there was a book on the table and picked it up, he held it in front of him and skimmed a few pages. Yugi blushed slightly.

'I see you found my book' Yugi said.

Yami turned to him 'This is yours?'

Yugi nodded 'A…passion of mine is reading. Grandpa can't figure out why, but it's-'

'It's like being in another world to escape your own life and feeling the adventure as if you was there' Yami finished.

'Yeah…like that. How did you know?'

Yami looked up and smiled 'I like reading as well. Something my parents did when I was little and…grew up with'.

'I-I've never met someone who's not thought I was stupid for reading stories before' Yugi blushed slightly 'It feels nice'.

Yami smiled 'Do you like a lot of romance stories?'

Yugi giggled 'Well…sort of. That one happens to be my favourite'.

'The best story I read was about angels' Yami said as he held the book in his hands 'It was really good'.

'Well…you'll have to tell me the name of the book so I can look out for it'.

Yami nodded and handed the book back to Yugi, he took it and looked up at Yami.

'If you want to read this' Yugi said holding it up 'You can just take it and read it. I don't mind'.

'Okay but…' Yami blushed slightly 'You might have to help me'.

'Oh? Why?' Yugi asked.

'I have trouble reading big words' Yami explained 'Someone has always helped me before. Like Ono…Ono…'.

'Onomatopoeia?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah. That has always caused me trouble'.

Yugi giggled 'Looks like you can't say them right either. But I'll help anyway'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi stood up and turned to Yami 'I'm sure you'd like to see where you're sleeping right?'

Yami nodded and stood up to follow Yugi upstairs.

***************************End of chapter 3*********************************

Me: 'Well it seems Yugi and Yami are getting off on a good start'.

Diao: 'When are you going to actually put in any proper clues?'

Me: 'Oh. Maybe next time. Yeah, that'll sound good'.

Diao: 'I see. And…how long will it be before you actually tell everyone?'

Me: 'Never!'

Diao: 'Right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. New clothes, new friends

Me: 'Okay, this will, and I swear, be the last chapter'.

Agil: Gasp.

Me: 'Of clues that is'.

Agil: 'Phew'.

Chapter 4-New clothes, new friends

Yami woke up the next morning, he looked around the small room he had been given and smiled, remembering where he was. Yami sat up, yawned and stretched his arms in the air, he got out of bed and quickly put his clothes on as the cold air hit his body, making him shiver.

Yami opened the door and looked out, the house was quiet so he presumed no one else was awake yet. His stomach growled and Yami put his hand over his stomach, he sighed and headed downstairs, hoping he would find some food.

* * *

Yugi woke up a few minutes later, he was woken by a tasty aroma. Yugi sniffed a couple of times before opening his eyes and realise what it was.

'Eggs' Yugi muttered 'And bacon?'

Yugi sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, he sniffed again and stepped out of bed.

'Smells good'.

Yugi got changed into some fresh clothes and cautiously walked downstairs, he poked his head round the door and looked into the kitchen. He was surprised to see it was Yami cooking, and he seemed to be really good at it as well.

'I didn't know you could cook' Yugi said.

Yami jumped but turned round to see it was Yugi 'You startled me'.

'Sorry'.

'I just…got hungry' Yami explained as he turned back to cook 'I wasn't sure when you'd wake up'.

Yugi walked over and sniffed the air again 'It smells great Yami. Think there's enough for me?'

Yami nodded and carried on cooking, when it was ready Yami served it up and put two plates on the table, Yugi and Yami sat down.

'Itadakimasu'.

Yugi took the first bite, and after swallowing it turned to Yami 'This is really good! Really good'.

'It is?' Yami asked.

'Yeah! It's like…magical food or something'.

Yami chuckled and ate along with Yugi as well, in a matter of minutes their plates were clean. Yugi sighed and sat back.

'That…was heaven' Yugi sighed.

Yami chuckled again 'Never had someone appreciate something I cooked'.

Yugi turned to him 'Didn't you used to cook before?'

'No. The servants use to do that'.

'Oh?' Yugi smirked 'Prince are we?'

Yami blushed to a pink colour 'N-No'.

'You're blushing'.

Yami put his hand over his cheeks and looked away 'I swear I'm not a prince'.

'Okay, okay'.

Yami gave a small shiver, making Yugi look to him again 'Cold?'

'A little'.

Yugi sighed and thought for a minute.

'I know, how about a hot bath?' Yugi suggested 'When I feel ill I feel much better after a nice warm bath'.

Yami nodded 'But…I don't have any other clothes'.

'Oh' Yugi looked down at Yami's clothes but smiled up 'I know, you're about Joey's height, I'll go see if he has some old clothes in your size. Unless…old clothes aren't good for you'.

Yami shook his head and pulled at his shirt 'What do you think this is?'

Yugi giggled and stood up 'Okay. I know Joey will be awake by now, so you take a bath and I'll go ask Joey'.

'What about your grandfather?'

'He usually sleeps in late, he'll wake up some time later. Okay?'

Yami nodded and they carried out their plans.

* * *

Yami got the bath running and found himself a towel. He took his shirt off and threw it aside as the bath filled up slowly, the steam rising up and fogging the window in the bathroom. Yami stopped the water and dipped his hand in, shaking it slightly.

'That is warm' Yami muttered.

He, nevertheless, took his pants off so he stood naked and stepped into the bath. He sat down and rested against the bath wall, he sighed and closed his eyes.

'That's better' Yami mumbled and sunk lower into the water.

He traced his hand along his chest and felt the scar that was etched into his chest. He sighed, shook his head and took his hand away before sinking a little bit lower.

'I should enjoy this' Yami whispered and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Yugi waited at Joey's house, he had asked him for any old clothes he didn't want that Yami might fit into. Joey was rummaging upstairs in his room while Yugi waited.

'Okay' Joey leaned over the stairs and dropped a small sack of clothes so it landed by Yugi 'That's as much as I think might fit'.

Yugi looked in at the clothes 'That's a lot'.

'Yeah, well I'm a big boy growing' Joey joked as he walked down the stairs.

Yugi giggled and picked up the sack 'Thanks Joey'.

'Mind if I tag along?' Joey asked 'They are my clothes after all'.

'Well…what about work?'

'Starts this afternoon. Please?'

Yugi smiled 'Alright. I'm sure Yami will be happy nonetheless'.

'Great, something to do'.

They slipped their shoes back on and headed out into the streets to Yugi's house.

* * *

Once Yugi and Joey got back, they looked into the kitchen to see Solomon awake and clearing away the dishes.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi said as he put the sack on the table.

'Morning. Where have you been?' Solomon asked.

'Over Joey's. I was getting some clothes for Yami'.

'Oh. I see'.

'Is he still in the bath?'

'Yes'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'That has to be over half an hour'.

'Hey, I stay in the bath for more then an hour' Joey added.

'I guess'.

Yugi opened the sack and looked through the clothes Joey had given him 'Some of these have holes'.

'Yeah…sorry about that' Joey apologised.

'Nothing a bit of sewing can't fix' Yugi took out a jacket and observed it 'Though…will Yami like these?'

'Why wouldn't he?' Solomon asked.

'I think he's rich'.

'Rich!' Solomon and Joey repeated.

'He told me he had servants cooking for him' Yugi explained 'And who has servants cooking for them except for someone rich'.

'Oh man…a rich murderer!' Joey exclaimed.

Yugi rolled his eyes and continued searching for ones that needed fixing.

Yami opened his eyes as he still laid in the warm bath, his skin was turning a pink colour from the warmth and even he was red in the face. Yami sat up in the bath and held his head.

'I better get out' Yami muttered.

He stepped out and got rid of the water he had bathed in. He grabbed the towel and dried his body, he did his hair quickly before realising he didn't have any clean clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and was about to reach for the door, but then his head felt light, dizzy as he stumbled back.

Yugi, Joey and Solomon looked up as they heard a heavy thud. They looked at each other then to the ceiling.

'Was that Yami?' Joey asked.

Yugi put the clothes down and hurried upstairs to the bathroom, he knocked on the door and listened carefully.

'Yami? Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

When he didn't get a response, he opened the door carefully and looked in, only to gasp. Yami laid on the floor, unconscious.

'Yami!' Yugi opened the door and fell to his knees by Yami's side, he lifted him up in his arms 'Yami? Can you here me?'

Yami groaned slightly and mumbled something, but it was too quiet for Yugi to hear.

'What? I can't hear you?'

'Too…hot' Yami mumbled.

'Oh…umm…hang on' Yugi laid Yami down and opened the window, he turned back to Yami and held him up 'Is that better? Can you feel the cold snow?'

Yami gave a slight shiver and opened his eyes slightly, he turned to Yugi and blinked a couple of times.

'I…passed out' Yami whispered.

'So it seems' Yugi added.

Yami sat himself up and stared at the floor, making Yugi concerned 'Are you sure you alright?'

'I feel sick' Yami said before putting his hand over his mouth and retching.

'Yami!'

* * *

After Yami had got his head back to normal and he wasn't feeling so hot, Yugi gave him some of Joey's clothes and waited for him downstairs. Yugi had explained to Solomon and Joey that Yami had fainted because of the heat of the bath.

'That's not right' Joey muttered 'No one usually faints'.

'Maybe he's sensitive to temperatures' Solomon suggested, Joey and Yugi looked at him 'Well he might'.

'I could explain why he gets colder then us' Yugi added 'He's always shivering and complaining it's cold'.

'Well it is here' Joey smirked.

Yugi hit him on the arm. They heard footsteps and looked up as Yami walked down the stairs and stood in front of them wearing his new clothes; he wore a dark brown jacket over the top of a scruffy white shirt and some black pants.

'That suits you' Joey said.

Yami blushed slightly 'Thanks. I can keep these right?'

'Of course. I don't like them anyway'.

'Mainly because most of them have holes' Yugi chuckled.

Yami played with his sleeves and looked down at himself.

'You feeling better now?' Solomon asked.

'Oh, yeah. Sorry about that' Yami apologised.

'That's alright' Yugi reassured 'As long as you feel better'.

'I do' Yami looked down at himself again 'I look actually smart'.

'Give us a twirl then' Joey chuckled.

Yami chuckled along but did as he was told and twirled around. Yugi smiled and watched as Yami continued to talk with them, he was sure Yami was telling the truth, yet he couldn't help but wonder. He was growing more curious about Yami, and after seeing the scar on his chest when he held him, it only made him more curious.

What was that scar? Why was Yami shy when it came to his home life? Where did he come from?

Who was he?

***************************End of chapter 4*********************************

Me: 'So, the clues we have are: He gets too cold, he gets too hot, he has a scar on his chest, he's good at cooking, and he has trouble reading big words'.

Diao: 'The last two aren't clues are they?'

Me: 'No, they're just part of his personality stuff'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Me: 'So, can anyone guess yet what is going on? I guess it isn't really as simple as I thought it would be. But I kinda guess that adds to the surprise!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The secret

Me: 'Hahaha!'

Diao: 'Translation, no one guessed and she's very happy about that'.

Me: 'Indeed I am. I am master of plot twists!'

Chapter 5-The secret

Yugi sat on the couch the next day, the pile of clothes Yami had that needed fixing. He held a shirt as he sewed the holes over, thoughts of Yami going through his mind. Just as he was thinking those thoughts, he heard Yami coming down the stairs, he looked up to see Yami wearing some more of his new clothes.

'Hey Yami' Yugi said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

'Hey' Yami looked at the pile of clothes then to Yugi 'What are you doing?'

'Fixing the clothes' Yugi held up the shirt he was working on 'I figured that you'd like some more clothes'.

Yami nodded, Yugi sighed and put the shirt aside.

'But, I've ran out of thread' Yugi said as he stood up 'I'm going to buy some more, I'll be real quick'.

Yami nodded so Yugi slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat and headed out, feeling a little foolish that he was telling Yami what he was going to do and where he was going.

* * *

Yugi finished buying the needed thread, he held the bag in his hands as he trudged through the snow shivering slightly from the cold.

'Yugi!'

"Crap" Yugi thought.

Yugi turned though and waited as Katsu caught up with him. Yugi smiled despite not wanting to see him.

'Hello Katsu' Yugi greeted.

Katsu pulled at the bag and looked in 'Thread?'

'Yeah…Err…I realised I had some holes in my clothes and…wanted to sew them back again'.

'I see'.

'W-Well I'm sure you're busy and I'm certainly busy so I have to go'.

'But we've only just started talking' Katsu protested.

'Yeah well…I really have to go'.

Yugi started walking again, giving a sigh when he was far enough, grateful he wasn't pulled into something strange with Katsu. He wasn't sure if he shivered because of the cold or Katsu.

* * *

Yugi came back to his home, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, he gave a sigh.

"I really wish Katsu will leave me alone" Yugi thought.

Yugi looked over at the couch to see Yami sucking his finger, Yugi walked round to see the shirt over Yami's lap.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up and took his finger from his mouth 'Welcome back'.

'Thanks…are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, yeah I…wanted to try sewing and…pricked myself'.

Yugi giggled as Yami sucked his finger again, Yugi sat down next to Yami and took the shirt off him, setting the bag aside.

'It does take a while to learn' Yugi explained 'I take it you're not very good at sewing'.

'Never done it before' Yami answered.

'Well how about I show you, if you're willing to learn again'.

Yami nodded and watched Yugi sew some more as he explained to Yami how to sew, he was interested in it nevertheless, but sadly couldn't get the hang of it like Yugi did.

* * *

When it got much later, Yugi had to stop sewing and make the dinner for all three of them, and when they had all eaten Yugi cleared away the dishes. Solomon helped dry then for Yugi.

'Are you going to be staying up?' Solomon asked.

'Yeah. I still have to fix the rest of Yami's clothes' Yugi explained.

'Alright. Don't stay up too late though'.

Yugi giggled 'I won't'.

When they had finished Solomon bid an early night and left Yugi and Yami on their own, Yami still watched Yugi as he was still getting it wrong. Yami gave a shiver which Yugi noticed.

'How about I start the fire?' Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded so Yugi got up and lit the fire, Yami shivered again, but from the heat touching his skin.

'Better?' Yugi asked.

'Much. Thanks'.

Yugi sat back down and carried on with the sewing, within a hour Yugi had got them all done. He sighed and shook his hands to get some feeling back into them.

'I didn't realise there was so much holes' Yugi muttered.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised.

Yugi smiled 'It's not your fault. You didn't make the holes'.

Yami smiled back 'Okay'.

They sat in silent for a little while, enjoying the heat that the fire gave to them.

'Umm…Y-Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami as he stared into the flames 'Umm…D-Do you…like me?'

Yugi smiled 'Yeah. You're a nice person Yami'.

'T-Thanks' Yami held his clothes 'Umm…Yugi…a-are we…friends then?'

'Yeah sure. If you like us to be'.

'T-Then…y-you promise to…not tell…anyone?'

Yugi blinked confused a couple of times 'You…haven't told me anything Yami'.

'But if I did…y-you promise not to…'

'If we're friends, I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt you'.

Yami smiled slightly and Yugi held his hand to give him a sense of comfort.

'Is it something important?' Yugi asked, Yami nodded 'Is it your family? Do you miss them?'

'Sort of' Yami replied 'I-I-I don't…really know how to explain it.

'Just try'.

Yami took a deep breath and nodded 'I just…h-have you…wondered if I was…weird?'

Yugi hung his head slightly 'I did thought…there was something different about you…but nothing extraordinary'.

Yami smiled slightly but it soon disappeared 'Umm…I-I-M-Maybe I shouldn't'.

'Yami. If you think it's important, I'd rather you'd tell me and not hide it'.

'W-Well…Uhh…'

'What is it? You're not really a murderer are you?'

'N-No…not in a sense'.

'Not in a sense? So you have killed someone?'

'N-No! I-I just meant…'

'What? Please tell me'.

'I don't have a heart!'

They stayed silent between them, Yugi was more silent because of the astonishment of what Yami said. Being heartless.

'But…you're not mean' Yugi said quietly, hoping that's what Yami meant.

'No I…I really don't have…a heart' Yami corrected.

Yugi just stared at Yami, not sure if he should take him seriously or believe him.

'B-But if you didn't have a heart…t-then you wouldn't be…a-alive…'

'Yeah I…I…' Yami grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up so his chest could be seen, the scar still across it 'That scar…is how I'm living' Yami explained.

Yugi, though unsure to believe him, listened to what he had to say.

'I…I have a…kind of…metal heart'.

Yugi stared at Yami 'A metal heart?'

'Yeah…it's hard to explain how it works but…I-It's the reason I feel cold all the time…and hot too. A-And it's the reason I-I ran away…my family…didn't want me'.

'S-So you really do have it then?'

'Y-Yes'.

'A-And when I found you in the snow…it was because of the cold?'

'Yeah. I really died then'.

Yugi froze 'Y-You really did die then?'

Yami nodded 'But…warm me up and I'm fine'.

Yugi then jumped up and backed away 'Whoa!'

'I-I'm still human!' Yami assured.

'It's not that but…' Yugi gave a shiver 'Ew! I touched a dead person!'

Yami hung his head slightly 'Sorry…'

'It's not your fault but…it's still creepy' Yugi sat back down 'So…does it feel weird?'

Yami shook his head 'Not really'.

'Can I?'

But before Yami could give an answer, Yugi pressed his ear against Yami's chest and listened. He could hear Yami's breathing increasing as a blush grew on his face, and there was another noise.

A small tick. It had a particular rhythm to it like a clock did and it was deep in Yami's chest, Yugi smiled in amazement.

'That's…so cool' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked down at Yugi, surprised by his reaction 'R-Really?'

'Of course. Like you said, you're still human, I just…have to make sure you don't die again so I won't freak out about a dead body'.

Yami chuckled but slipped his arms around Yugi, hugging him tightly, making Yugi surprised this time.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered 'No one's been this nice to me'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Yami back 'I can't see why. You're an amazing person'.

They stayed hugging for a while longer, letting themselves be warmed up from the heat of the fire. Yami was so relived that he was right about this person, this tiny person that accepted him for who he was. He was very happy that he knew Yugi would be the one to accept him for who he was.

*************************End of chapter 5***********************************

Me: 'So yeah, in the story I read, the boy was actually a robot, I thought that was a bit cheesy for Yami so just the heart was fine'.

Diao: 'Oh, you mean that story'.

Me: 'Yeah…it was a very sappy story. I tried not to make mine sappy and a bit more…umm…practical?'

Diao: 'That's not the word Vann'.

Me: 'Anyway, if anyone asks how does it work (That being having a fake hear to keep him alive) My answer is this: It's a story. Just go with the flow, I'm sure I'll think of something later'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. The little town

Me: 'Well, after that little experience, it's time for some exploring and jealousy!'

Diao: 'Not much I guess'.

Me: 'Nah, not a little'.

Chapter 6-The little town

Yugi looked through for anything to eat that morning, only finding the cupboards almost bare. Yugi sighed and stood normally.

'I guess I'll have to go shopping' Yugi muttered.

Hearing a yawn Yugi turned around and saw Yami walk into the kitchen, one hand rubbing his eyes and the other holding his stomach.

'I'm starved…' Yami muttered.

'You and me both' Yugi sighed 'I'll just have to go shopping again. Make sure to buy things for three this time'.

Yami nodded and looked up at Yugi 'Can…I help you?'

'Uhh…sure. But…it's rather cold outside'.

'Oh…yeah…s-sorry'.

Yugi shook his head 'I have an idea, come'.

Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled Yami to the door, leaving him there while he went upstairs and grabbed a few things before coming back down. Yami inspected what Yugi had in his arms; A coat and a long scarf.

'Here' Yugi held out the coat 'Put this on'.

Yami took it from Yugi and slipped it on, it fitted nicely on Yami, making his chest warm from the cold that he suffered from. Yugi then held out the scarf.

'Put this around your neck'.

Yami did as he was told and let the woollen scarf go over his neck, Yugi reached up and managed to tie it around Yami's neck, making sure he still had room to breath.

'Do you feel warm now?' Yugi asked hopefully.

'Yeah…but…' Yami lifted up his hands 'My hands…they feel cold'.

'Oh…Oh!' Yugi then hurried back upstairs and came back down with a pair of black gloves in his hands 'Joey gave them to me but…they're a bit big now. Might fit you though'.

Yami took them from Yugi and slipped them on his hands. Yami flexed his fingers to see how they were in the gloves.

'Perfect…' Yami mumbled.

Yugi smiled 'Good. Now we can go shopping' Yugi picked up his own coat and slipped his shoes on before opening the door for Yami and leading him out.

* * *

Yugi lead Yami round the town, pointing things out as they did and naming the shops as they walked past them. Yami was still cold from the snow, but it felt less severe then it would've he didn't wear the coat and gloves.

'And over there is the bookstore!' Yugi pointed to it as he held Yami's hand 'I get all my books from there. I'm a regular there'.

'I see' Yami said as he smiled.

'And over there is the bakery-'

Yugi cut off when he saw someone he didn't want to see. Katsu. And knowing his behaviour, he would hate Yami on sight, and Yami didn't look like the type to be able to defend himself.

'Lets go' Yugi pulled Yami back down the road, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

'Yugi!' Katsu called out.

'Crap!'

Katsu walked over to them as they turned around to face them, and he immediately set on Yami, taking in who he was before giving him a glare.

'Who's this?' Katsu asked in a growl.

'This…is Yami' Yugi introduced 'Yami this is Katsu'.

'I haven't seen you before'.

'He's…umm…from another town' Yugi lied, giving a smile 'He's just staying because…umm…he…he's wanted to see the festival. So he's staying with me until it's done. You know…catching up with friends sort of thing'.

Katsu raised an eyebrow 'I see…'

'Umm…well we're busy' Yugi held Yami's hand tightly and pulled him along 'It was nice talking to you Katsu'.

Katsu watched as they walked away back up the street. Yami turned to look at him for a while, then turned to Yugi.

'Is something wrong?' Yami asked.

'Yes. Him' Yugi growled 'He just…gets on my nerves'.

'I thought he was really nice'.

Yugi gave a false laugh and turned to Yami 'Yami, he's only interested in me because he thinks he deserves "the best" He's cold and selfish, only thinking to himself. Maybe you shouldn't talk to him'.

'Why?' Yami asked.

'Well…I don't think he likes you much'.

'Why?'

'Because you're living with me. And that's bad to him'.

Yami nodded and followed Yugi around again.

* * *

They managed to buy all the shopping they needed, both Yugi and Yami carried it to share out the weight, but there was one last place Yugi wanted to show Yami. They stopped in front of a tall building to which Yami looked up at, it was made out of stone, a faint decoration going up the building and a pointed roof. Near the top was a ledge and above that was a large clock, it's hands moving slowly.

'That's our towns clock tower' Yugi explained 'Great isn't it?'

'It's…It's so big' Yami said in awe.

'Yeah. See that ledge?' Yami nodded 'Every year when new years come, this guy makes figurines to come out when the clock hits an hour. Last years broke recently, so we're eager to see what they come up with this year'.

'Cool'.

Yugi looked around before turning to Yami 'Can you wait here for a moment?'

'Err…yeah, sure'.

Yugi smiled and hurried off, leaving Yami to admire the clock tower, though looking up at it's great height gave Yami the feeling it was about to topple on him.

Then a hand went on his shoulder, making Yami jump and turn to Katsu who stood behind him.

'You…You startled me' Yami breathed, catching his breath back.

'So sorry' Katsu apologised 'I just wanted to ask you something'.

'O-Oh?'

'Yes, what is your relationship with Yugi?'

'Oh…umm…' Yami looked away, knowing Yugi had warned him not to talk to Katsu, and yet he was 'W-We're friends…'

'I see' Katsu grabbed Yami's scarf and pulled him closer, making Yami jump 'You'd better keep it that way. Yugi belongs to me, and I won't give him up without a fight, understand?'

Yami nodded, nervous about saying the wrong answer, Katsu smiled 'Good'.

He let go of Yami and started to walk away, though keeping his eye on Yami 'I'll watch you. Just to be sure'.

He then finally turned and walked away, and once out of sight Yami gave a sigh of relief, glad he didn't get into trouble or into a fight.

'Yami!'

Yami turned around as Yugi ran back, two hot buns in his hands 'Look, it's warm so it'll heat us up'.

Yami took one and turned to Yugi, smiling as he did 'Thank you Yugi'.

They found a bench underneath the snow to sit on and eat the buns Yugi had bought, Yami turned to Yugi as his thoughts involved Katsu's threat.

'Umm…Yugi…'

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled 'Yes?'

'Uhh…I-I'm not a…I'm not…troubling you am I?' Yami asked nervously.

'What? No of course not'.

'I-It's just…I kinda…feel like I'm getting in the way…'

'No you're not. Don't worry about it'.

'Okay' Yami finished off his bun and turned to Yugi with a smile on his face 'That was really nice'.

Yugi giggled 'Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, we should get home and put these away'.

Yami nodded and they picked up their shopping so they could walk down the street again. Yugi turned to Yami in thought as they trudged through the snow.

'Yami…do you ever plan on going back home?' Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head 'They wouldn't want me' Yami turned to Yugi 'A-Am I a problem to you?'

Yugi giggled 'Of course not. You can stay, I was just wondering if you wanted go home' Yugi sighed 'Say…why do you have a fake heart? Was something wrong with your real one?'

'Kinda…I got in an accident' Yami explained as he shifted the groceries in his arms 'I was fine I think…I mean…nothing too badly done but…my heart got really weak after it, it couldn't keep me alive after it'.

'Oh. So when I found you wasn't the first time you've died?'

Yami chuckled 'No. I've…died a couple of times I guess. Brought back though'.

'Who always brought you back then?'

'This friend of my fathers. He's into kinda of that stuff. Bodies and how they work. He's the one who looked after my replacement heart and stuff…'

'Neat. He must be really smart to be able to do that'.

'Yeah…he's like…another father I guess'.

Yugi nodded and looked back up to Yami 'It's like something out of a book'.

'Hmm?'

'You know. In a story two people meet and there's usually a problem or something wrong, then they overcome it and live happily ever after'.

Yami blushed slightly 'Umm…d-do you mean…you…and me…?'

'Huh?' Yugi blushed and giggled 'W-Well…maybe not in that context but…you can still live happily…right?'

'I-I guess'.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand again as they walked back through the town back to their house.

'Well…I'll know you'll be able to be happy' Yugi whispered as they walked.

Yami smiled and held tightly to Yugi's hand 'I think I can with you by my side'.

Yugi giggled but nodded in agreement as they carried on through the snow.

********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'Oh dear, Katsu met Yami, what else can go wrong?'

Diao: 'Practically everything in your eyes'.

Me: 'Haha, yes I guess so'.

Diao: 'I don't think it's something you should be proud of Vann'.

Me: 'Ah well. Stop me'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. A metal love

Diao: 'Your sister will be well pissed if she found out what you're using about her'.

Me: 'Yeah well…it's story material. I'm sure she would understand'.

Diao: 'No. I doubt it'.

Chapter 7-A metal love

Yami looked up when he heard Yugi come down the stairs, Yami sat on the couch reading the book Yugi had bought, Yugi smiled as he passed Yami.

'Enjoying it?' Yugi asked.

'Err…Yugi'.

Yugi stopped and turned to Yami 'Yes?'

'I…word…' Yami whimpered out, his face blushing slightly and looking down at the book.

'Oh' Yugi moved over and sat next to Yami 'What word is it?'

Yami pointed to it to the book, so Yugi looked over and read it quickly.

'Voluptuous' Yugi read.

'V…Voptuous. Ah crap'.

Yugi giggled and Yami turned to scowl at him 'It's not funny!'

'Sorry I…' Yugi giggled again 'I just thought…it was really cute'.

Yami blushed then, letting his scowl loosen up 'C-Cute?'

Yugi nodded 'Unless…you don't think cute is a good word for you…'

Yami shook his head 'No. It's fine. Really'.

Yugi smiled and was about to say something, but then Yugi got hit in the back of the head by snow. Yugi brushed out the snow in his hair and turned to the door to see a laughing Joey.

'Gotcha Yug!'

'Not for long!'

Yugi jumped up, following Joey outside into the cold only to get hit by another snowball, Joey laughed as he gathered up some more snow.

'You're so slow Yug' Joey taunted as he made another snowball and threw it at him.

Yugi then ducked as Yami followed Yugi to the door, managing to hit Yami in the face. Yugi turned to Yami as he brushed the snow off.

'Yami, are you alright?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded 'It's cold…'

'Well duh, it's snow' Joey retorted as he got more snow to make another snowball.

'Maybe you should stay inside' Yugi suggested.

Yami shook his head and smiled 'I haven't been able to go outside for a very long time. I'd like to catch up on what I've missed'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay. You better put the coat on then'.

Yami nodded and headed back inside while Yugi was hit with another snowball.

'Three to Joey, zero to Yugi' Joey cheered.

Yugi smirked, slipping his shoes on and running outside as well, gathering his own snowball himself.

'We're adults Joey' Yugi said, patting the snow down 'We should act more like it'.

Yugi then throw the snowball at Joey, hitting him in the chest. Joey chuckled and picked up some snow, creating another snowball.

'We're adults? We still act like twelve' Joey laughed as he threw it, though missing Yugi by an inch.

Yugi and Joey continued fighting with snowballs while Yami stood and watched, bundled up in his coat and scarf, Joey spotted him and gestured him to come closer.

'Come on Yami! Be my team!' Joey called out.

'Hey no fair!'

Yami walked out into the snow, trudging through it to them as his face turned a little pink.

'Umm…T-To be honest…I-I've never done this thing before'.

Joey turned to Yugi, then back to Yami 'You're kidding right? You must've been a kid before right?'

Yami nodded 'But…my parents didn't let me out in the winter' Yami shuffled his feet in the snow slightly 'So…I don't know…much on the games and stuff'.

Yugi smiled slightly to reassure Yami, knowing that the reason was probably because of his heart. Yugi put his hand on Yami's arm, stroking it gently.

'Well then we'll teach you' Joey said as he picked up some snow 'Hold your hands out'.

Yami held his hands out, Joey put the snow in his gloved hands and brushed his hands off.

'All you need to do, is shape the snow in a ball, and throw it at your target'.

Yami nodded and shaped the snow into a ball, though as he opened his hand out, about half of it crumbled away, they stared at it before Yami looked up at them.

'It broke…' Yami muttered.

Joey sniggered but brushed it aside 'Keep trying Yami'.

Yami nodded as he gathered up some more snow and shaped it into a ball again, before smiling as it didn't crumble.

'I did it…'

'Okay, now throw it at me or Yug'.

Yami looked between Yugi and Joey a couple of times before making his mind up, throwing his snowball at Joey's head and covering his hair with snow. Joey brushed it out, while Yugi and Yami chuckled at him.

'Oh come on! No fair!' Joey whined.

'You was getting Yami on your team!' Yugi retorted.

'Yeah well…that's different!'

Yugi and Yami smirked, creating more snowballs to pelt at Joey, he covered his head with his arms as they threw the snowballs at him.

'Come on! Two against one?'

They chuckled but managed to stop throwing snowballs at him, helping him up and brushing the loose snow off his clothes.

'You two are evil together' Joey mumbled.

Yugi giggled, then lit up as he tugged Joey's sleeve 'We should teach Yami on how to build a snowman!'

Joey clicked his fingers 'I like your thinking Yug'.

Yami looked between them 'A snowman?'

Yugi nodded as Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'Alright, Yugi, will you be alright with the middle?'

Yugi nodded and ran off to collect some snow, Joey turned to Yami.

'You can make the head' Joey ordered.

Yami blinked in confusion 'The head?' Yami repeated.

Joey nodded 'Get lots of snow to make a big snowball, but not too big because you need to pick it up'.

Yami nodded and started to roll some snow over to create a small ball and then kept adding to it to make it bigger, Yugi was rolling his around the snow to collect it up, while Joey built the body up.

'Your gramps won't mind it right Yug?' Joey asked.

'No' Yugi answered 'I think he'd like it if we got rid of the snow'.

'Okay then'.

They continued to build the parts for their snowman, Joey helped Yugi when he finished with the base and put the middle on and Yami slipped the head on top. Joey stood back next to Yugi and Yami and nodded his head.

'It's been a while since we've done a snowman' Joey said.

Yugi looked up at Joey 'Shouldn't we put stuff on it? To make it look more like a person?'

'Hmm…nah. It looks alright on it's own'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, then turned to Yami as he noticed him shivering slightly, Yugi put his hand on Yami's arm to get his attention.

'You alright Yami?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded 'A little cold'.

Yugi hummed slightly 'I know, I'll make us some warm drinks to warm us up. Okay?'

Yami nodded so Yugi skipped back to the house and let himself in, Joey walked over to the wall and leant against it while he waited for Yugi to return, Yami joined him by his side while he held his arms together.

'So you've really done nothing like this before?' Joey asked.

Yami looked up at him and shook his head.

'So…are you like…sensitive the cold and stuff?'

'Something like that' Yami muttered 'I don't do well to cold or hot'.

'What's worse for you then? Winter or summer?'

Yami thought to himself for a while 'Summer…in winter I can sit myself in front of a fire but…in summer it's hard to escape the heat and I keep fainting'.

Joey smiled 'Man, you really are sensitive'.

Yami smiled and hugged himself tighter 'I…I'm used to it so…it's not that bad…'

Joey nodded, then quickly checked that Yugi wasn't nearby.

'So, do I take it your staying with Yug?'

'Huh? Oh…w-well…I just needed…a little time…I can go if you think I'm not good here…'

Joey chuckled 'Nah, you can stay. I was just curious'.

'Oh…right…'

Joey then smirked 'I bet you like Yugi as well'.

Yami turned to Joey 'What? Yes. Yugi is like a friend to me already'.

Joey chuckled 'No, I mean like as in a crush form'.

Yami blushed to a red colour and looked 'Y-You must be mistaken…'

'Ah! You're blushing! You must love him!'

'I-I'm not!' Yami covered his cheeks and rubbed them to get rid of the colouring to them.

'Yami loves Yugi!' Joey chanted 'Yami loves Yugi!'

'I-I don't!'

Joey continued to tease Yami until Yugi came back out with the drinks and they chatted away normally to each other, unaware that Katsu hid behind the corner of the house and had listened to Joey and Yami's conversation.

* * *

Yami laid across the couch when it got much darker and Joey had left, he was fast asleep and oblivious that Yugi and his grandfather were watching him. Yugi moved to grab a blanket and put it over Yami, so he wouldn't get too cold.

'You've exhausted him' Solomon commented.

Yugi giggled softly 'It was Joey who started the snowball fight'.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'And how old are you Yugi?'

Yugi smirked 'We're all kids at heart. It's fun to play around now and then'.

Solomon chuckled 'Should we wake him up?'

Yugi turned back to Yami 'No. Lets leave him sleeping for a little while longer'.

Solomon nodded and turned to the kitchen 'I'm going to start dinner Yugi'.

'Okay'.

Solomon walked out and left Yugi by Yami's side, Yugi smiled sweetly at the sleeping Yami in front of him.

'Sleep tight Yami' Yugi whispered, then walking out and leaving him on his own.

As Yugi walked out, Yami groaned in his sleep and nuzzled into the pillow some more to get comfortable again.

'Yugi…'

*************************End of chapter 7***********************************

Me: 'Oh dear. With Katsu hearing it all…I have a feeling something very bad will happen'.

Diao: 'Wouldn't something very bad happen regardless?'

Me: '…Most likely'.

Diao: 'Then what was the point of saying it?'

Me: 'You know something Diao, I really hate it when you mumble, because I can't understand you'.

Diao: 'Shut up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The warning

Me: 'Hehe, stuff is gonna happen'.

Diao: 'Well I never thought you'd say that'.

Me: 'Oh be nice Diao'.

Chapter 8-The warning

Yami and Yugi were walking around the town, Yami having helping Yugi out some more as they talked to each other while walking in the snow. Yugi shifted the bag in his arms before smiling up at Yami.

'Yugi!'

They stopped and the feminine voice and turned around as they watched a girl approach them. She hurried to them and stopped in front of them, though immediately staring at Yami, and taking his appearance in quickly.

'Who's this?' She asked.

'Oh, Yami this is Anzu' Yugi introduced 'Anzu, this is Yami. He's a friend from another town'.

She smiled and bowed 'Nice to meet you Yami'.

Yami bowed slightly 'Same'.

Anzu smiled at Yami, then turning to Yugi 'Well, I was going to ask what you were doing but…I guess you two will be busy catching up and stuff. Perhaps I can come over tomorrow and we can get to know one another more better'.

Yami looked towards for Yugi who nodded his head 'Sure. Tomorrow will be fine'.

Anzu smiled 'Okay then' She then turned to Yami, leaning forwards to place a small kiss on his cheek 'See you tomorrow then Yami'.

Yami blushed slightly, but nodded his head anyway. Anzu smiled and walked round them, they watched her walk in the snow as she gave a final wave at them. Yugi returned the wave as Yami just touched his cheek.

'Does she do that often?' Yami asked, indicating to his cheek.

'Only to people she likes' Yugi replied, smiling at Yami 'I think she likes you a lot'.

Yami blushed slightly, hiding his face from Yugi. Yugi giggled and carried on leading Yami back home.

* * *

When it got darker, Yugi worked on getting the fire started so it could warm the house up some more for that night, thought the flames refused to start. Yugi sighed and scowled at the burnt wood.

'It probably needs more wood' Yugi muttered 'I better get some'.

'I'll get it' Yami offered, standing up 'Where is it?'

'Outside. There's a woodpile outside'.

Yami nodded, heading to the front door and putting on his coat as he ventured out into the snow, walking to the woodpile and picking up some wood, setting it in his arms.

'Oi, Yami'.

Yami turned around to see Katsu and a few of his friends standing behind them. Yami looked between them, a little confused by them.

'Is…there something you wanted Katsu?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Katsu replied, grabbing Yami's arm 'Come with me'.

'But I-'

Katsu just pulled Yami along, making him drop the logs and forced him to go along with them.

* * *

Katsu pulled Yami through the streets, his friends sticking behind him so they knew Yami couldn't escape from their grip. They pulled Yami into a pub, the air suddenly filling with the voices of drunken men and the smell of alcohol lifted around them.

Katsu took Yami's coat off him and guided Yami to a spare table, sitting down as one of his friends went to get some beer for him and Yami.

Yami looked at the beer and shook his head.

'Sorry…I can't drink this' Yami said.

'Why not?' Katsu asked, taking a sip out of his.

'I…I don't drink this stuff'.

They laughed, Katsu reaching over and pushing the cup closer to him.

'Be a man. Drink' Katsu persisted.

Yami looked at them all separately, then taking the cup closer, he drank some. But as soon as he tasted it, he choked on the liquid making the others laugh as he pushed the cup away from him.

'What a wuss' Katsu chuckled, then lifting his cup up again 'And you think you have the guts to take my Yugi?'

Yami looked up, blinking in confusion 'I don't know what you mean…'

'Don't pretend' Katsu leaned across the table 'I know you're planning on seducing Yugi. Waltzing in here like you own this place'.

'I-I think I should leave' Yami said, standing up, only to be held still by two of Katsu's friends.

Katsu stood up, walking to Yami's side and showed his smirk at Yami.

'Scared are you?' Katsu asked 'What kind of man are you?'

The two guys let go of Yami's arms, right as Katsu landed a punch in Yami's face. Yami hit the table as he covered his throbbing cheek, a couple of drunken men cheering at the fight going on.

'Oi!' The bartender shouted 'Take it outside!'

'Gladly' Katsu muttered, grabbing Yami by his shirt and dragging him outside.

As soon as they opened the door, Katsu threw Yami out into the snow. Yami sat up, but quickly hugged his arms as he shivered uncontrollably, the cold already setting into his body. Katsu and his friends came out of the pub laughing at Yami.

'Come on!' Katsu encouraged 'If you truly want Yugi, you'd fight!'

Yami shook his head, looking down at his hands as they started to fix in their positions. Katsu walked over to Yami, bending down to him.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'S-So…c-cold' Yami stuttered.

'Cold?' Katsu laughed loudly 'He's feeling a little chilly guys!'

The rest laughed at Yami, but he only hugged himself tighter, knowing he would freeze soon if he didn't get into warmth quickly.

'Yami!'

Yami looked up, feeling a small coat go around him and Yugi hugging him tightly. He was safe when Yugi was with him. Yugi glared up at Katsu.

'Katsu!'

Katsu chuckled 'What?' He said innocently 'I didn't do anything'.

'Stay the hell away from us!' Yugi shouted, helping Yami up and taking him back through the town. Katsu bit his lip, but didn't push his luck as he let the two teens walk away.

* * *

When Yugi brought Yami home, he sat him down in front of the fire, wrapping a blanket around him and getting a wet towel to place over his throbbing cheek. Yugi sat down next to Yami, holding his spare hand.

'How are you feeling now?' Yugi asked.

'Better' Yami said quietly 'Thank you…for finding me'.

'Well…you'd gone for a long time. And I know it doesn't take that long to get some wood'.

Yami chuckled 'No…I guess not…sorry about all of this'.

Yugi shook his head 'It's not your fault, it's Katsu's for being a jerk'.

Yami nodded his head slightly 'But…he was after me…because I was getting in the way…or something'.

Yugi shook his head 'Ignore him. He's in his own weird world. So it doesn't mean anything'.

Yami nodded 'Umm…Y-Yugi…'

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yes?'

Yami looked up at Yugi, a faint pink colour across his face, he then plucked up enough courage he could find. He leaned forwards and placed his lips on Yugi's, Yugi stayed where he was, a little surprised at the kiss.

Yami then quickly broke it, looking away as he blushed heavily.

'S-Sorry' Yami apologised.

Yugi blushed slightly, touching his lips lightly as he turned to Yami, only one thought going through him.

'Y-Yami…do you…like me?' Yugi asked.

Yami blushed heavily, fidgeting slightly 'K-Kinda…b-but you don't have to feel sorry for me. I mean…w-who would want to?'

Yugi then held Yami's face, turning it gently to face him as he kissed Yami's lips again. Yami blushed heavily and confused about it all, Yugi pulled away and smiled at Yami when he had stopped.

'I want to' Yugi whispered, a small blush on his face 'I…like you Yami'.

Yami blushed hardened, but he smiled 'R-Really?'

Yugi nodded, letting his hand hold Yami's 'Yes…a lot'.

Yami smiled, intertwining their fingers 'I like you…a lot too'.

Yugi giggled 'I could guess' Yugi sighed 'I think we should head to bed. You'll need to feel better anyway'.

Yami nodded 'But…can I ask something first?'

'Of course' Yugi replied.

'Can…I have another kiss?'

Yugi giggled 'Sure'.

Yami leaned closer again, letting his eyes fall closed as he kissed Yugi again. Yugi closed his eyes as well, not hesitating to kiss Yami back, slipping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deeper and more passionate kiss.

*************************End of chapter 8***********************************

Me: 'Yes! A kiss!'

Diao: 'And now I have a suspicion something bad will happen?'

Me: 'What makes you think that Diao?'

Diao: 'Yeah…I wonder what does make me think that'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Yugi and Yami's relationship

Me: 'Hmm…bad stuff happens afterwards'.

Diao: 'A warning?'

Me: 'Yes…very…wow…'

Diao: 'Don't think about it please'.

Chapter 9-Yugi and Yami's relationship

Yugi woke up the next morning, a smile going across his face as he touched his lips gently, remembering the kisses from last night. Yugi giggled as he sat up and slipped out of his bed, getting changed in some fresh clothes.

Yugi opened the door, stepping back when he saw Yami standing in front of it.

'Oh Yami…' Yugi blushed slightly 'Good morning'.

Yami blushed slightly as well 'Morning…I was just…checking if you were awake or not'.

'Well…I'm awake'.

Yami nodded 'Yeah…I know that'.

Yugi nodded, shyly looking up at Yami as they both smiled at each other, in an instant they were kissing again. Yami held Yugi's hand and cheek as he kissed him passionately, Yugi moaned and easily kissed Yami back as he let his spare arm go around Yami's neck.

Someone cleared their throat so they immediately turned to see Solomon standing by the stairs. Yugi and Yami let go of each other, both blushing to a red colour.

'Breakfast is ready' Solomon informed, walking down the stairs 'Don't take too long or it'll get cold'.

Yugi and Yami stayed frozen for a while before they managed to get their senses back, carefully they walked downstairs and to the kitchen where Yugi's grandfather sat at the table eating his breakfast.

'Umm…grandpa?'

Solomon looked up at the two 'Finally, come on, it'll get cold soon'.

Yugi and Yami moved inside the kitchen, sitting down next to each other in front of their plates for breakfast. Yugi and Yami quickly looked at each other before they turned to Solomon again.

'Umm…grandpa?'

'Yes Yugi?'

'W-What you saw…' Yugi bit his lip and held Yami's hand underneath the table 'W-Well let me explain about that-'

'You don't need to explain' Solomon interrupted 'Finding your grandson kiss another person isn't hard to figure out what's going on'.

Yugi looked down slightly, his face flushed again 'Y-You're not…mad are you?'

Solomon sighed, shaking his head 'Oh Yugi, you don't know me at all do you?' Yugi looked up in surprise 'I am fine with whoever you decide to love, as long as you're sure and that person will look after you. Won't you Yami?'

'O-Of course' Yami answered 'I'd always be there for Yugi'.

Solomon smiled 'Then I have nothing against it'.

Yugi smiled, letting go of Yami's hand and stood up, he hurried over to his grandfathers side and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you grandpa!'

Solomon chuckled 'Settle down Yugi, you'll wear yourself out'.

'Okay'.

* * *

Yugi washed up the dishes for that morning, Yami helping him by drying the dishes. Yami smiled.

'Well…that was good' Yami said quietly 'I mean, with your grandfather being okay with us…'

'Yeah…' Yugi smiled and turned to Yami 'It is good'.

Yugi and Yami smiled to each other, then leaning closer to start another kiss they had to leave last time. Enjoying their moment together in the small kiss.

'Yugi, your friend is here' Solomon called out.

Yugi and Yami broke the kiss and quickly dried their hands as they walked into the living room, stopping at the door to see Anzu smiling at them both.

'Hello boys' Anzu greeted, smiling at them.

'Hi Anzu' Yugi walked over to her, giving her a hug 'How are you today?'

'I'm good, thanks for asking' She quickly turned to Yami and smiled 'How are you Yami?'

'F-Fine' Yami stuttered, remembering how the first time they met Anzu instantly liked Yami.

'Well that's good' Anzu turned to Yugi 'You know…this cold weather is taking a nasty turn. Could I have a cup of tea? That might warm me up a little'.

'Sure' Yugi smiled, heading back over to the kitchen.

As he passed Yami, he turned to Yugi 'I'll help too'.

'Oh no' Anzu hurried over and took Yami's hand 'Yugi will be fine on his own'.

'Oh…a-alright'.

Anzu dragged Yami back over to the couch and sat him down on it while Yugi headed to the kitchen and moved around, leaving Yami to feel anxious on his own with the girl.

'So Yami, tell me more about you' Anzu pleaded.

'Err…w-what would you like to know?' Yami asked.

'Well…where you born?' Anzu asked, facing herself to Yami.

'Umm…in another town' Yami replied.

'I'd figure that. Where exactly?'

'Umm…not far'.

Anzu sighed, but kept smiling 'You're not going to tell me easily are you?'

'I can't' Yami shook his head 'I can't go back home. They don't want me'.

'Aww…Yami' She let her hand brush Yami's bangs out of his face 'That's not true'.

Yami blushed heavily 'Umm…I-It is…'

'How so?'

'They told me themselves. My parents said they didn't like me and that I was a freak'.

'Oh…' Anzu smiled softly 'Well I like you'.

Yami blushed and nodded 'Y-Yeah…everyone likes me here…a-apparently'.

Anzu giggled, moving a bit closer to Yami 'Tell me more'.

Yami bit his lip, not sure how much more he could tell her without telling her about his own heart. But Yugi came in with the tea to distract them, handing them over the two cups.

'There you go Anzu, it should warm you up' Yugi said with a smile.

'Thank you' Anzu quickly took a sip of it 'So, how did you two meet?'

The two froze, Yami turned to Yugi for help but he was stuck on ideas as well. But he couldn't keep quiet for long or Anzu would suspect something from them.

'Umm…o-our grandfathers' Yugi explained 'T-They were good friends and stuff…s-so we met like that…'

'Oh' Anzu took a quick sip before turning to Yugi 'Yugi, Yami is being uncooperative. Where is he from?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi shrugged 'If Yami doesn't want to say, then neither will I'.

Anzu sighed annoyed and sat back 'I wish I was a boy. At least then you might feel inclined to talk with me'.

* * *

Most of the day, Anzu spent sat next to Yami and tried to dig out some of his past to start a conversation and to get to know him more, but Yami made sure not to tell anything to Anzu, which only seemed to upset her more. Though Yugi was more sympathetic and tried many times to distract Anzu from Yami.

'Yugi' Solomon poked his head into the living where the teens sat 'Do you think you help me for while?'

'Sure' Yugi stood up and turned to be to Yami and Anzu 'I'll be back in a while'.

'It's okay Yugi' Anzu reassured.

Yugi smiled, following his grandfather out of the living room. Yami looked away from Anzu, now feeling uncomfortable without Yugi being there, and Anzu scooting closer again.

'Yami…have you noticed?' Anzu asked quietly.

Yami shook his head 'Noticed what? I haven't noticed anything. New hair cut?'

Anzu giggled, moving closer again so their legs touched each other and she stroked the top of his thigh and smiled.

'Now do you notice?' She asked again.

Yami blushed to a red colour but nodded 'Y-Yeah…now I know…' Yami said quietly.

'So…you won't mind if I do this?'

Anzu then reached up, closing her eyes as her lips met Yami's. Yami blushed heavily and stared at Anzu before pulling away from the kiss .

'I-I can't' Yami stuttered, moving back from her 'I-I'm sorry'.

Anzu looked confused, a little upset 'What? Why?'

'I…I just…don't feel the same way' Yami explained, looking down at the floor 'I mean…I know you're a nice girl…but I don't think of you in the same way…'

Anzu sighed, looking down at the floor as well 'You have someone else you like, right?'

Yami blushed to a pink colour but nodded 'Yeah…'

'Is it Yugi?'

Yami froze, turning to Anzu 'H-How'd you-?'

'Know?' Anzu gave a faint chuckle 'I could tell. You was much more calmer when Yugi was sitting with us…woman's instinct I guess…'

'I'm sorry Anzu…'

Anzu shook her head, standing up and turning to Yami 'I guess it was a little too good to be true. I suppose I should leave, I've wasted enough of your time' She leaned down, placing a small kiss on Yami's lips before smiling 'Bye Yami'.

'Bye'.

Anzu walked out of the living room, Yami heard the front door shut behind her so Yami was sure she had gone. Yami touched his lips lightly in thought as he sat back against the sofa. Yugi walked in the living room a few minutes later, realising Anzu had left.

'Anzu's already gone?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked up at him and nodded, Yugi walked round and sat down next to Yami, sighing.

'Well at least it was fun while it lasted' Yugi commented.

Yami nodded, a small smile on his face 'Anzu kissed me…'

Yugi frowned at the wall 'What?'

Yami chuckled 'Don't worry Yugi. I sorted it out'.

Yugi huffed, crossing his arms 'Don't say those things. I thought I'd have to fight for you'.

Yami chuckled again 'Sorry Yugi'.

* * *

Anzu walked through the streets, wiping the loose tears from her eyes as she made her way back to her home.

'Hey Anzu' Anzu looked up to see Katsu joining her side 'You alright?'

'Fine' Anzu said, giving a final rub to her eyes and smiling 'How are you Katsu?'

'I'm alright. Where have you come from?'

'Yugi's house'.

Katsu nodded 'I see. Have you met that new guy?'

Anzu nodded and smiled 'Yeah…Yugi's boyfriend Yami right?'

Katsu's face turned to a scowl, but he kept it hidden from Anzu 'Oh? They're an item?'

'Yeah' Anzu looked up at Katsu 'Didn't you know? Sorry'.

Katsu shook his head 'No it's alright. Anyway, I shouldn't bother you anymore'.

'Okay. Bye Katsu'.

Anzu carried on ahead as Katsu stood where he was a glared at nothing in particular. It seemed that Yugi had been wooed, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Haha! Never doubt what Katsu can do!'

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Look, if you don't know what I mean, then neither do I'.

Diao: 'Well that's reassuring'.

Me: 'I know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Atop the clock tower

Me: singing 'I'm, being evil so you better get this party started'.

Diao: 'Vann, don't sing about your evilness'.

Me: 'But it's fun'.

Chapter 10-Atop the clock tower

Yami shivered as he huddled closer to the fire, feeling the cold still on his back. That day had snow falling from the sky, and though it was pretty and interesting to Yami, it was still cold and it made Yami feel worse. So most of the day he was sat in front of the fire in hope it would warm him up.

'You warming up yet Yami?' Yugi asked as he watched Yami.

Yami shook his head 'No' He replied dismally.

'Oh…well…what if I warmed your bed up?' Yugi suggested 'That way when you get in bed tonight it would be warm for you'.

Yami nodded 'Yes please'.

Yugi giggled, standing up from the chair 'I'll go do it then'.

Yugi then quickly left the room, Yami got up and picked up a nearby blanket, wrapping it around himself he sat himself by the fire again and shivered.

'God I hate having no heart' Yami muttered.

Yugi hurried around the house, starting at the kitchen and then going up to Yami's room. He came back down to see Yami huddled in a blanket, giving a small smile he sat down next to Yami.

'Is there room for me in there?' Yugi asked.

Yami smiled back, nodding he held the blanket out to wrap Yugi in it. Yugi scooted closer and settled himself in between Yami's legs, snuggling into his chest as Yami wrapped the blanket around them both.

'Much better' Yugi said before giving a sigh and leaning into Yami's body.

'Yeah, I feel warmer already' Yami added as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

* * *

When it was later that night, Yami was sleeping in his now very warm bed, it seemed Yugi was right and his bed was very warm for that cold night. Yami was more then happy to curl up in the warmth.

Then there was a bang that made Yami wake up, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around his room to see what it could've been, he then turned to his window when there was another bang and he saw snow sliding down his window. Yami got changed to see who it was who were throwing snowballs at his window, he opened the front door when he had slipped his coat on and looked around.

'Who's there?' Yami asked, stepping out into the cold to look for someone.

Then someone grabbed Yami's arms and pulled him away from the door, though Yami caught a glimpse of Katsu as he was dragged off, so he decided he would go along with them for now to see what was going on. They dragged Yami round the town until they came to a secluded spot where they held Yami still and Katsu walked over to Yami, giving a smug smile while Yami glared back.

'Either you have a death wish, or you're very stupid' Katsu said to Yami.

'Well you don't see me dragging anyone out of bed at this time of night' Yami retorted 'So you must be stupid'.

Katsu glared at Yami 'Shut up. At least I'm not the one restrained'.

Yami looked to the two guys who held his arms, noting he was indeed trapped there until Katsu was finished with him, so he had to at least listen to what he said.

'I hear from Anzu that you have captured Yugi's affections' Katsu crossed his arms over his chest 'And what did I say about that?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Oh well'.

Katsu frowned at him 'You're quite cocky aren't you?'

'Well…it looks like Yugi didn't chose you, so…I think you're just not happy about that'.

Katsu reached out to grab Yami's chin, holding his head up as he stared hard at Yami.

'There's nothing special about you' He growled 'You're not smart, or strong. Are you rich?'

'No' Yami replied.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess I beat any human'.

Katsu stared at Yami, hearing the term he used before smirking at Yami. Yami was confused as he looked around puzzled.

'And you're not human?' Katsu asked.

Yami shook his head 'I didn't mean that' Yami defended.

'So what do you claim to be? Vampire? Wolf man? Do tell'.

'It's nothing' Yami muttered 'Just let me go'.

'So now you're trying to run away' Katsu chuckled slightly 'Does Yugi know about this? Or is it still hushed up'.

'Yugi knows' Yami answered 'That's probably why he chose me more then you'.

'You little-' Katsu bit his lip 'Alright, what makes you different from me then?'

Yami looked at Katsu, then to his friends around him wondering if he should tell them or not about his metal heart. But then, what could they do to him?

'I don't have a heart' Yami muttered, looking around at them 'I have a metal replacement to keep me alive. That's all'.

Katsu stared at Yami, half expecting him to say he was joking, but when Yami's serious face didn't change he realised he was telling the truth. A small smirk going across his face.

'Oh? So you're a metal man eh?' He then punched Yami in the chest hard. Yami gasped as he felt the pain grow quickly in his chest, the guys let him go so he fell on his knees and held his chest tightly, a small trickle of blood running down his lips 'You're not so tough are you metal man?'

Yami looked up at Katsu as he panted for breath, feeling his body return to normal painfully after that punch. Katsu smirked and gestured to the other guys.

'I know a place where we can put the metal man' Katsu said, giving a smirk to Yami 'Somewhere where he actually belongs this time'.

Katsu walked off, the other guys forced Yami on his feet and dragged him along, and because he was still feeling weak to the blow he couldn't fight back and had no choice but to go along with them.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, giving a stretch to his arms and getting up and dressed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see Yami and his grandfather their, but to his surprise there was no Yami. Solomon looked up at his grandson.

'You alright Yugi?' Solomon asked.

'Yeah…Is Yami not awake yet?' Yugi asked.

'Err…I don't know'.

'Well…I'll check then'.

Yugi hurried then back upstairs, giving a smile as he thought that Yami would still be asleep in his nice warm bed. Yugi came to Yami's room, opening the door and looking inside, even more surprised when he found it empty. He came back downstairs, and little confused an where Yami could be, Solomon saw this when he walked in.

'What's wrong Yugi?' He asked concerned.

'Yami…isn't here' Yugi said, turning to his grandfather 'Do…you think he left?'

Solomon sighed 'Well…yes, but I think if he did leave he would've told us, so maybe something happened'.

Yugi bit his lip, worried that something had happened to Yami, but he had to try and find Yami.

* * *

Yugi managed to find Joey after he had finished with the stables and the two of them went looking around for Yami, they were asking anyone they knew if they had seen him and checked every place he could've been. But to their disappointment, they couldn't find him. Joey turned to Yugi, putting his hand on his shoulder.

'Maybe…he went home to make things better' Joey suggested.

'But…he would've told me' Yugi said quietly 'He wouldn't have left…'

Joey sighed, trying to think of a better way to reassure Yugi but found nothing. Katsu saw Yugi and Joey walking together, so he walked over to them.

'Greetings you two' Katsu said as he approached. They turned to Katsu 'You two don't look so good'.

'Get lost' Joey mumbled.

'Katsu…have you seen Yami?' Yugi asked 'He's not at home'.

'He's missing?' Yugi nodded his head, Katsu sighed and put his hand on his forehead 'Oh this is terrible. What could've possibly happened?'

'I-I don't know'.

'Well…I'm afraid I haven't seen him so I can't help'.

'Okay…thanks anyway'.

'I hope you find him'.

Katsu then walked off, leaving the two teens standing there and waiting until he couldn't hear them.

'He's not upset' Joey mumbled, holding Yugi's hand and pulling him away 'Come on Yug'.

Yugi nodded, looking back to Katsu as they walked away. Getting a unsettling gut feeling about Katsu, and that he might know where Yami was. And considering there was only one place he hadn't been to, it had to be where Yami was.

* * *

Yugi couldn't go to the clock tower that day, they wouldn't allow him to go in there, so he had to go in at night when no one else would be there. Yugi sneaked out when his grandfather thought he was in bed, trudging through the snow in the dark to the clock tower. He came to the old wooden door and managed to open it before climbing up the long stairs to the top.

When he reached the top, he opened the next door to look around and saw Yami. He stood on the conveyer belt, his arms and ankles chained to the platform where the figurines for the clock tower would've been.

'Yami!'

Yami looked up when Yugi hurried over to him, hugging Yami tightly.

'I was so worried about you!' Yugi cried 'I thought you had run away!'

'I-I'm sorry…' Yami apologised.

'It's not your fault' Yugi looked down at the chains 'Who did this?'

'Katsu' Yugi looked up at Yami at the name 'He…He said I didn't belong with you…and that I belonged here'.

'He's so stupid' Yugi tugged at the chains, not being able to pull them off with his own strength 'Yami, do you know where the key is?'

'Katsu'.

Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes 'He would have it'.

Yami gave a small shiver 'It's cold Yugi…'

Yugi then looked up at Yami, looking around frantically to try and find something to cover Yami up 'Hold on' He walked over to a pile of tools, covered by a green blanket. Though it didn't look very warm, it would have to do. He hurried back over to Yami, covering the blanket around themselves as Yugi cuddled into Yami's chest.

'I'll just stay with you then' Yugi said, resting his head against his chest.

'But…you'll get cold too…' Yami reasoned.

'I'm not going to leave you. Not for anything' Yugi looked up at Yami with a smile 'You're stuck with me unfortunately'.

Yami smiled back, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist 'Thanks'.

'No trouble' Yugi smiled and gave a small kiss on the cheek 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms, enjoying being in his arms and not caring if he fell asleep or not.

**************************End of chapter 10*********************************

Me: 'Yeah, who would've thought Katsu would lock Yami in the clock tower'.

Diao: 'Is this the part from the book?'

Me: 'Err…no…yes…maybe…'

Diao: 'I thought so. It's yes isn't it?'

Me: 'Yeah'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Silent heart

Me: 'Hmm…the book is here…'

Diao: 'Ah, this is the part out of the book you read right?'

Me: 'Yep. With the clock tower. Good stuff…'

Chapter 11-Silent heart

Yugi and Yami had managed to sit down in the clock tower, managing to fall asleep together. There was a loud dong that made the teens wake up, hearing that it was morning and the light was coming in. There was a groan that made the two teens sit up as they were slowly moving, they stood up and watched as the platform they stood on pulled them out into the light.

Yugi held tightly onto Yami as they stopped in front of the clock on the outside, seeing the whole town in the view and the snow that covered the rooftops. Yugi took the chance and looked down, seeing the long distance between them and the ground, he held tightly to Yami and looked up at him.

'What do we do?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Yami replied as he held Yugi close 'Maybe someone will spot us and bring us back in'.

Being so high up, the wind was much more stronger then it was in the street, and it easily tore off the blanket that was around the two teens and carried it into the sky.

'No!' Yugi turned back to Yami 'Are you okay Yami?'

'Getting cold' Yami muttered, holding tightly to Yugi 'I-I'll be fine'.

'No you won't!' Yugi looked back to the platform entrance, seeing a small ledge covered in snow that he could easily walk along 'I can go back and bring you in, that might work'.

'But…you might fall'.

'That's a risk I'm willing to take'.

On the street, people were already awake and walking around, and after a while they spotted Yugi and Yami on the clock tower and whispered to themselves. Katsu soon joined them, frowning when he spotted Yugi and not just Yami on his own.

Yugi gently let go of Yami, carefully putting his foot on the ledge and sidling around carefully so not to slip.

'Yugi, don't go. You'll hurt yourself' Yami begged.

'Well I can't let you die either' Yugi gave a sigh as he tried not to look down 'Besides…I'm doing fine so far…'

Yugi kept on going, knocking more snow off as he approached the entrance, but one more step and his foot slipped in the snow, making him fall off. Yugi gave a scream but managed to hold onto the ledge with his hands, trying to pull himself up.

'Yugi!' Yami tried to get closer to Yugi, but with his arms and legs in the chains, he found it hard. He then fell to his knees and held his hand out to Yugi 'Take me hand!'

Yugi looked to him and his hand, reaching out to try and grab it, but he could barely touch Yami's fingertips.

'I can't reach!'

'Just try Yugi!'

Yugi tried again, trying to reach for Yami's fingertips, but they were still out of reach for him.

'Yugi!' Yugi looked the other way, seeing Katsu at the entrance and holding his hand out to Yugi 'Quickly!'

Yugi glared at him 'It's your fault I'm here you idiot!'

'Yugi' Yugi turned back to Yami as he pulled back his hand 'Go with him. Go with Katsu'.

'I don't want to!'

'But you'll live! Just do it!'

Yugi bit his lip, then turning back to Katsu he easily grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled back into the clock tower, Katsu held Yugi close as Yugi got his head round that he nearly died.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Katsu asked.

Yugi glared up at him, then shoving him off he turned to the lever that brought the platform in and pulled it down, bring Yami back into the clock tower.

'Yugi! What are you doing?' Katsu questioned.

Yugi turned to Katsu 'You stupid, insignificant idiot!' Yugi marched up to him 'You think it's funny to chain a person up and then expose him to the cold when he could die? Maybe I should do the same to you Mr. see you how you like it. Now give me the key!'

'But Yugi…he's not normal!' Katsu defended 'He's…different!'

'Oh get over yourself! No one is the same person! Now give me the damn key!'

Katsu glared as he heard Yami chuckle from his platform, he gave a sigh and shook his head 'I can do that'.

'Why not?'

'Because he doesn't belong with normal people'.

Katsu pushed Yugi away, pulling the lever up so Yami went back outside. Yugi hurried over to the lever and pulled it down when he had got up, but a groan made him turn to see Katsu had grabbed a post of wood from the corner and jammed it in the conveyor belt.

'Katsu!'

* * *

Yami was out in the snow again, looking down at the whole town now underneath the clock, he easily spotted Anzu and Joey amongst the other people. He gave a shiver as the cold air pinched his skin.

'So cold…'

Yami gave a sigh then, feeling his body go stiff and slower, he fell to his knees as his eyes began to close.

Down below, a man walked closer to the crowd and looked up at the clock tower, unable to see what was going on.

'Excuse me' Joey and Anzu turned to the man 'What exactly is going on?'

Anzu pointed to the clock tower 'Yami is trapped up there!'

He blinked at her 'Yami? Huh…'

Joey and Anzu turned back to watch as the man slipped around the crowds and to the clock tower.

* * *

Katsu tried to hold Yugi close as he struggled to get out of Katsu's hands.

'Come on Yugi, that…thing isn't like you and me'.

'That thing is a person' Yugi growled 'And I love him, and I won't let you get away with this'.

Yugi tried going to the post, but Katsu stopped him, making Yugi struggle again to get out of his grip again. But Katsu persisted.

'Come on Yugi! Don't be so blind!'

'Get off me!' Yugi kicked him in the crotch, making Katsu let go of him and kneel, Yugi then pulled the post out of the conveyor belt then hit Katsu over the head with it so he was knocked out 'Sorry Katsu, you just pushed your luck'.

Yugi then turned to the lever and brought Yami back into the clock tower, Yugi watched as Yami fell over then, looking rather limp. Yugi hurried over to the groaning Katsu, stealing the key and getting Yami out of the chains, he pulled him over and laid him down, feeling how cold he was.

'Yami…' Yugi took off his coat and put it over Yami's body, rubbing his arms in hope it warmed him up a little 'Yami, please wake up. Please'.

Katsu groaned as he sat up, resting himself against the wall as he rubbed the back of his head. Yugi started to shake Yami as he didn't wake up, getting a little worried about Yami now.

'Yami? Please…wake up…Yami!'

'He won't wake my boy' Yugi looked up to see a man walk over to him, he looked roughly middle aged and rather smart.

'Who are you?' Yugi asked as he came to Yami's side.

'Oh introductions can be told later' He chuckled, kneeling down by Yami's side and putting his fingers on Yami's neck 'Yep. Just as I thought. Yami's passed on'.

'NO!' Yugi threw himself on Yami's chest and sobbed over him 'He can't…he just can't…'

'Oh my dear boy there is no need for tears, come now' He lifted Yugi up and dabbed his eyes with his cloth 'Now, now, everything will be alright'.

Yugi looked up at the man, a little confused 'Huh?'

'What the hell is going on?' Katsu asked groggily.

They both looked at Katsu as he rubbed his sore head, Yugi and the man looked at each other.

'Friend of yours?' The man asked.

'No' Yugi replied 'So…umm…who are you?'

'Oh I guess I should explain myself' He held his hand out to Yugi 'Hiroshi. How do you do?'

'Umm…Yugi' Yugi replied as he shook the mans hand 'So…w-why shouldn't I cry?'

'Hmm…you look like a smart boy, how much do you know about Yami?'

'A fair bit…I know about his heart if that's what you mean'.

'Good' He then turned to sit by Yami and hold his wrist 'What do clocks do often Mr. Yugi?'

'Clocks?' Yugi looked down at Yami in thought, giving a shrug 'I-I dunno…tick…tell time…break'.

'Exactly!'

Yugi looked up at his smiling face 'But…I-I'm still lost'.

'Well…Yami's heart acts like a clock without the clock face. Yami's heart simply runs out of fuel every year at a certain time, and he just needs a little boast again'.

'Oh…so…Yami is kinda…alive?'

He shrugged his shoulders as he scooped Yami up in his arms 'He will be in about an hour or so'.

'Wait' Yugi stood up with the Hiroshi 'Can I come with you? I want to make sure Yami is alright'.

Yugi followed Hiroshi to the door, watching as Yami's head rolled back.

'Hey! What about me?' Katsu asked.

Yugi turned to him, glaring immediately 'You're just lucky I won't kill you for this. From now on, stay the hell away from me'.

Yugi then carried on following Hiroshi out of the clock tower, Katsu sighed to himself and ran his hand through his hair, giving a wince and his sore area.

* * *

Yugi followed Hiroshi to a cart he had left, he set Yami in the back while he sat in the front seat and held the reins, Yugi quickly climbed into the cart and sat next to Yami, lifting Yami's head onto his lap so he could stroke his hair. No matter what Hiroshi said, Yami was still dead.

As they started moving, Yugi looked up and turned to Hiroshi.

'It…He'll be fine right?' Yugi asked 'I mean…he will survive…right?'

'Of course my boy' Hiroshi reassured 'I've operated on him every year since he's had his replacement heart, so I know what I'm doing. Yami won't die under my hands'.

'Operate?'

'Of course. I have to get into his body somehow'.

Yugi nodded, turning back to Yami's still face and brushing his bangs out of his face. He gave a sigh and looked up to the sky for the rest of their journey, hoping that Hiroshi was right and Yami would be fine.

****************************End of chapter 11*******************************

Me: 'I'm so cruel. First I almost kill Yugi and then I end up killing Yami. Oh I am so bad'.

Diao: 'Err…you do realise people might want to kill you for this…right?'

Me: 'Yeah…well…if they kill me they won't know what happens next, so Yami will always stay dead. So ha!'

Diao: 'Huh…that's quite good actually…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And I apologise if anyone gets confused, I did my best to try and explain things…ish'.


	12. Yami's doctor

Diao: 'Say Vann, was this part in the book?'

Me: 'Umm…I…I don't think so…'

Diao: 'You need another tea'.

Chapter 12-Yami's doctor

It took them a few hours before the cart stopped, Yugi looked up as Hiroshi walked round to them and picked Yami up in his arms, he gave a smile to Yugi.

'Follow me Yugi' He said as he walked away with Yami.

Yugi hopped off the cart and caught up with Hiroshi, they had stopped in front of a building. It looked like a manor house, Yugi was sure that Hiroshi wasn't that rich, but he shook it off and hurried on after him.

As they walked into the house, Hiroshi went straight to another room, so Yugi quickly followed him. The room was filled with bottles of many colours, and jars containing dead plants and animals. Yugi walked in cautiously as Hiroshi set Yami on a table, sighing as he brushed some of his bangs out of his face.

'He'll…be okay…won't he?' Yugi asked.

Hiroshi looked up at Yugi and smiled 'Of course he will'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'So…you know him? A-And he knows you?'

'Yes' He turned to one of the drawers and rummaged around inside it 'I'm his doctor. And a good friend to his father'.

'I see…' Yugi moved closer to Yami and brushed against his cheek 'So…you gave him the metal heart? Why?'

'It was his fathers orders' Hiroshi replied 'Yami had been in an accident that…left him very weak. So his father asked me to make him a metal heart' He picked up a knife, observed it and put it aside 'It worked, but it still had it's flaws. I guess that's what he saw instead. All the flaws'.

Yugi sighed, turning to Yami again 'So…he ran away?'

'Oh no. No he came to live with me. Then he ran away' Hiroshi corrected 'I guess he didn't like being experimented on'.

Yugi sighed again 'I wish…Yami didn't have to have that strain…he must feel…so alone. I bet he would do anything to have his heart back again'.

Hiroshi cleared his throat, making Yugi look up at the man 'Well…I'm not allowed to do that without permission…and I would need to have another compatible organ to give him'.

'I know…it would seem like a long shot anyway…'

'A long shot that might happen' Hiroshi reached up in the cupboard and pulled out a bag that had something inside it 'I had a spare heart, I was going to ask his father permission but then Yami ran away. And seeing as you two are close, I can ask for your permission'.

Yugi's eyes lit up 'Yes! Yes! Of course!'

'Though there is a slight chance Yami's body might reject it of course' Hiroshi added 'If that's the case…then I'm afraid Yami will be most certainly deceased'.

Yugi looked towards Yami's still body, he had a tough choice to make; if he decided Yami would be better off with his replacement heart, he will live, but then he'd have trouble fitting in normal life and he'd still collapse every year. But if he was given a real heart, he would be okay but the chance of death seemed much more greater. Yugi bit his lip and sighed.

'I…I want Yami to feel normal again' Yugi said 'Y-You can…try and give him the heart…'

'Are you sure about this? You can't go back if you make this choice' Yugi nodded his head 'Alright then. You might want to leave the room, it can get quite messy in here'.

Yugi nodded again, then leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He sighed and sat down by the wall, waiting and praying Yami would be alright.

* * *

It was a few hours before the door opened again, Yugi looked up to see Hiroshi turn to Yugi, his clothes stained with blood-though there wasn't much of it.

'It was gruesome, but I did it' Hiroshi said.

Yugi stood up 'I-Is Yami awake now?'

'Unfortunately no' Hiroshi sighed 'It will take him some time to wake up. But…if he's not awake by morning, then I'm going to have to presume he rejected the heart'.

Yugi nodded his head, looking back into the room where Yami was 'C-Can I…be with him…?'

'Of course. I'll try not to disturb you'.

Hiroshi walked past Yugi then, leaving him to walk in on his own. Yugi was a little shaky, but he managed to get his legs moving and walked into the room, looking around cautiously in case something was going to attack him.

Yami still laid on the same table Hiroshi had put him on, there was a little blood stained on him and the table, but he seemed fine otherwise. Yugi approached carefully, noticing the scar that was across Yami's chest where Hiroshi must've cut into him. The thoughts of someone cutting into his precious Yami made Yugi cringe slightly.

Yugi stood by Yami's side, giving a sigh he held one of Yami's hand and placed it against his cheek, feeling his soft skin against his own.

'Yami…please…wake up…' Yugi begged, he sat himself on the table next to Yami, keeping a tight hold on his hand 'I need you…'

Though Yami didn't make any response, Yugi gave a small smile and kissed Yami's hand. Staying closely by his side.

****************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'So…will Yami live or what?'

Diao: 'We all know you Vann. He'll live'.

Me: 'But you forget Diao, next chapter is number thirteen'.

Diao: '…Sh*t. I forgot about that…now I can't decide…'

Me: 'Mwhahahaha! You can never tell with me! Hahahaha!'

Diao: 'Damn she's gone evil'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Me: 'I will be evil! Mwhahahaha!'


	13. perfect human

Me: 'Mwhahahaha!'

Diao: 'Vann! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!'

Me: 'God sake Diao…fine!'

Chapter 13-Perfect human

Yugi had fallen asleep by then, laying by Yami's side on the table as he gave a groan at how uncomfortable he was. Yugi opened his eyes and looked around the room, feeling a little confused at first, until he remembered what had happened.

Yugi pushed himself up, rubbing his shoulders before turning to Yugi. A sad expression crossed his face when he realised Yami wasn't awake, still lifeless and his eyes closed. A few tears ran down his face as he leant closer to Yami.

'I love you…' Yugi whispered, then leaning closer to place a small kiss on Yami's lips.

'Yugi…'

Yugi opened his eyes and moved away slightly in surprise, he looked down at Yami, realising his eyes were opening slightly, blinking a couple of times as well until Yami opened his eyes fully.

'Yami…you're alive' Yugi said gratefully as his tears ran down freely then.

'My chest hurts…' Yami said in a sigh, closing his eyes again as he gave a groan.

Yugi couldn't contain his happiness, reaching down he held Yami's face to give him a passionate kiss before breaking away and wiping away the tears.

'I'm so happy you're okay Yami' Yugi sobbed.

Yami looked up at the teen confused 'Why?' Yami then looked at the place 'Where are we?'

'Hiroshi…he came to find you and then he brought you back here because your heart stopped and-'

'Hiroshi?' Yami sat up fast, then regretting it as he put his hand over his chest and hissed in pain.

'Oh Yami!' Yugi laid Yami back down to ease his pain 'Yami don't move! You'll hurt yourself!'

'W-Why do I hurt so much?'

Yugi bit his lip 'Well…umm…Hiroshi asked my permission…to give you a real heart…'

Yami stared at Yugi, then letting his hand go to his chest, when he found the scar he traced up and down it a few times.

'Really?' Yami asked.

'Yes. He said you might not have made through it…but I knew you would' Yugi leant closer to give Yami another kiss on the lips.

Yami smiled, but then frowned 'Hiroshi?'

'Yes Yami. I know who he is, so you should be happy…shouldn't you?'

'I guess so' Yami mumbled some things 'Though he better not have said anything to my family…'

Yugi gave a smile, kissing Yami once more before feeling it was enough kisses for now.

* * *

Once Hiroshi woke up-surprised to see Yami alive, but very glad-he checked over the teen before allowing Yami to go home with Yugi. He carried Yami out to the cart, Yugi climbed into the back with Yugi as Hiroshi started to drive the cart back to Yugi's town.

Yugi had Yami settled on his lap during their journey, stroking Yami's hair as they rode and having a few conversations with Yami.

They soon reached the town, people looked up as they walked through to Yugi's home. Yugi looked over the edge and said his greetings to the people he knew as they passed.

'Yug!' Yugi looked up as Joey walked over, keeping up with the cart 'Where have you been? We were worried about you!'

'Oh…s-sorry…'

Joey took the opportunity to climb into the back, seeing Yami rest against Yugi 'You alright mate?'

Yami nodded his head 'Just…a little ill'.

'Oh…well…you'll be alright won't you?'

Yami nodded again and rested against Yugi's chest again until they halted to a stop in front of Yugi's home. Joey jumped out as Hiroshi walked round to the back.

'Want me to carry you Yami?' He asked.

'No' Yami replied, pushing himself from Yugi and slipping from the cart, but when he stumbled slightly Joey caught him and helped him walk.

'Alright Yami. If the pain becomes to unbearable, you come and see me'.

'Yeah, alright' Yami agreed as Yugi came to help him 'Thanks Hiroshi'.

'Happy to help' He said as he climbed back up on the cart 'You can come and visit me for a chat if you like'.

'Thank you Hiroshi' Yugi said as he wiped the reins and made the horses move.

'It was nothing' Hiroshi said as he gave a wave to them before riding off.

Yugi and Joey helped Yami into the house, putting him in his bed before having to explain to his grandfather where he had been.

* * *

When it got dark, Yugi went straight to Yami's room. Locking himself in the two teens laid on the bed together, this time Yugi-gently-resting on Yami's chest and hearing the beat inside his skin.

'It sounds nice coming from you' Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami with a smile 'You must be really happy now'.

'Yeah. But I always was happy…because I had you'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Oh no…you've made me go all mushy'.

Yami chuckled 'Is that a bad thing?'

'Yes' Yugi reached up and pecked Yami's lips 'There, I think I'll be okay with that'.

'I won't' Yami reached up, holding Yugi's face to give him a longer kiss, when he broke he smiled 'There, now I'm better'.

Yugi giggled and rested against Yami 'Good. Now you won't lie to me will you? I mean if you get sick or anything and you don't tell me I'll be very cross'.

Yami laughed and patted Yugi's head 'I will don't worry. Besides you'd look cute angry'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Keep telling yourself that mister' Yugi laid against him and closed his eyes with a sigh 'I love you Yami…'

'I love you too Yugi' Yami smiled as he stroked Yugi's hair 'I love you too…'

Yugi smiled as he fell asleep against his love. Content with how everything was at the moment and not wanting to change it for anything.

* * *

Me: 'The end…

…

…But not for-!'

Diao: 'Oh no you don't! This story is finished!'

Me: 'Ah damnit! Well it was worth a try'.

Diao: 'Sure it was'.

Me: 'Anyway, I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed the story, it was really fun to write this and I hope to see you in the future'.

Diao: 'You make it sound like they're going to leave'.

Me: 'Well they might, I don't control them'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
